Mass Effect: The dream
by Bobby Rayz
Summary: A bondage smut with everyone's favorite crew. Miranda has discovered her kinky side, and won't rest until she's dominated everyone in the galaxy. Rated MA, for good reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Bob's AN: So my friend asked me to continue his smut story. Apparently, people liked it, myself included. So here are his original chapters. I will be editing it before I continue on myself. And I'll make sure to tell you where he ends, and I begin. Just be sure to leave reviews as to what is written. I'm leaving his notes for simplicity's sake, so don't bother messaging me about what was said, it wasn't me who said it.**

**I should point out though, there really wasn't a real plan for a story here. Just, ya know, porn and stuff, story should be secondary.**

This is told from the perspective of Ashley Williams.

* * *

I walked off the elevator into Shepard's cabin. My mind was so caught up with the Normandy's repairs and the diagnostics in my hand that I wasn't paying attention to anything else.

"Shepard, have you..." I stopped suddenly and immediately dropped behind his desk. Shepard was naked and with someone else, I only saw a small sliver of blue skin before I panicked. I peeked around, they hadn't seen me or even noticed. They were too busy fucking to be bothered with a distraction. Leaning out a little more, I noticed that it was Liara whom Shepard was thrusting into furiously.

Her ankles here being held together by holographic cuffs, and I could see her hands tied up under her ass hanging off the bed. Shepard held her legs up with one hand, and was using the other to not only slap, but also choke his partner. I was surprised by how little noise Liara seemed to be making, then I noticed the hue of a red ball gag keeping her quiet.

'Shepard, you kinky bastard,' I thought to myself. I couldn't turn my eyes away from the hot fuck happening before me. I could see and hear every time Shepard thrust his cock into her, and Liara's stifled moans in response. He gripped her legs now, hugging them onto his chest. Leaning back, he smiled at Liara as a look of slight worry spread across her face. He went back in hard and fast, then pulled back out to fuck her again. He continued like this fucking her faster and faster.

I couldn't help myself. It wasn't often you could watch the great Commander Shepard fucking the shit out of someone. Pulling out my breast I smiled as it looked like Shepard might burst inside of her. I pinched my tit with one hand, as I slid the other to rub my clit.

'You shouldn't be doing this, Ash. He might catch you,' I wanted to listen to my advice, I wanted desperately not to engage in the sheer bliss I had begun to imagine. However, the mere thought of the ecstasy that would come from fucking Shepard, practically forced my hands to continue.

"Mhmm," I tried to stifle a moan. Looking back over the two fuckers in bed, I started to finger myself harder. I was barely able to contain myself, the sight of Shepard's balls slapping Liara's blue ass was more than I could handle. I watched as he continued to speed up his thrust, faster and harder until Liara was squirming from the pleasure. I could see his balls tighten up, as they readied to launch a load of hot spunk into the asari.

Right before the moment of his climax, he pulled out, much to Liara's displeasure. Pulling her to the ground and on her knees, Shepard removed the gag with amazing speed. He shoved his dick down her throat, causing Liara to cough and gag. I could now see a collar around Liara's neck, attached to it was a thin metal chain. Shepard held the chain tightly in his hand, slightly pulling at the collar and choking Liara further. Her blue lips were now placed on the back of his dick, as she struggled to take the entire massive member down her throat. With her hands still bound, Shepard moved her head back and forth to feel the maximum stimulation. He gripped the back of her tentacle neck strongly as he thrust his hips to and fro, fucking her throat until she wasn't able to take anymore.

'Damn, Liara. I didn't think you would be able to take it all.'

I rubbed myself viciously now, almost on the verge of my own orgasm. Looking away from the pair, I now solely focused on myself. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as the familiar rush of orgasmic bliss started to rush over me. Pinching my nipple harder, I pulled at it and my clit until the rush of pleasure was too much for me. Moving my hand from my breast to my mouth, I struggled to stifle a moan as my other hand was drowned with juices in my pants. I was so busy enjoying myself that I didn't notice when the door to Shepard's bathroom slid open.

"Well, Shepard will you look at this," Miranda spoke causing me to cover myself in a panic. She stood there, hands on her hips eyes looking me over, completely naked, save for the metal chain that attached to two metal clips on her breast. I couldn't help but feel even more turned on starring at her perfectly shaped body.

Shepard walked over now, still completely bare with his massive member standing straight up still. He still held the chain in his hand, Liara came around the desk's corner crawling on her hands and knees with white cum all over her face.

It was Shepard who spoke first, "What should we do with her, Miranda?"

She walked over silently to me, with an extra swing in her hips. I still sat on the ground, unable to move out of a mixture of fear and embarrassment. Kneeling down to be eye level with me, she pulled something off the desk, all the while fingering herself like it was a natural habit. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her body and curves did nothing to help my situation. Her breast stuck out, almost encompassing my narrowing view. They were perfectly upbeat, as if they would never sag, and at the perfect size to make most men finish just by looking.

'Like nice round, beautiful D pillows,' I thought to myself as I liked my lips. She noticed it and smiled, placing the object she pulled off the deck around my neck. It was a collar, similar to the one worn by Liara, and like her's mine had a metal chain leash.

Smiling with a coll confidence, Miranda spoke, "Now stand up, and remove your clothes." Her voice was calm and seductive, whatever her father had spent to make her it was well worth it. I stood and began to strip, suddenly falling into the role she had assigned to me with out question or struggle.

Once finished, she led me out into the room. Shepard had already brought out Liara, and had her furiously sucking his dick again.

She commanded me again, "You are to refer to me as 'Mistress' only, do you understand?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, Mistress."

She pushed me to my knees and pulled my neck to watch as Liara sucked on Shepard's dick. I could see her jerking him off while she licked and coddled his balls.

"You will refer to him as, 'Master'."

I nodded again, "Yes, Mistress."

Walking around to the front of me she smiled, "Now I want you to lick my ass hole," she said with a wink.

I was barely able to stifle a, "Yes, Mistress," when she turned and shoved my face into her warm flesh. If her tits were perfect, her ass was god like. I gripped and groped it with my hands as I licked from the bottom of her pussy to the hole in the back. She had somehow managed to find some sort of omni-app, and brought out a giant holographic paddle. The mere sight of it made me moan in pleasure, with the thought of her using it to dominate me. Continuing with my tongue in her ass, I was startled by the slight sting on my own. She turned her back holding my head to her ass with one hand as the other went to work slapping my ass raw.

"Damn, you must a be a whore with a tongue that good," she said moaning. She slapped me again causing me to jump and squeal. I licked faster, hoping to distract her with pleasure before she was able to hit again. Smacking anyway, I did my best to stifle a moan. Her pussy was dripping with juices that tasted delicious. I couldn't remember the last time I was with a women who felt this good.

She smacked my ass again, this time much harder. I could feel she was close to an orgasm, her legs were beginning to shake and falter. Shepard had decided to walk over, I could feel his hand replace Miranda's on the back of my head. Barely able to concentrate on anything other than the ass in front of me and the stinging of my own rear, I was surprised to feel a sensation down between my legs.

Liara was now between Shepard and Miranda, who were passionately kissing. I could hear their tongues dart in and out of each other's mouths, unable to share their appeal for each other. With one hand inside Miranda, and the other inside myself, Liara was wildly sucking Shepard's cock. I looked around to see her neck reared back as Shepard was somehow able to simultaneously rock his hips and kiss Miranda.

It wasn't but another moment before I could feel Miranda finally give in to herself. As her legs started to give, Shepard pulled her up by the neck, and moved his hand form my head to her clit. I could see Liara change her position, and opened her mouth wide in front of Miranda's clit. It wasn't long before Miranda's orgasm started squirting all over Liara's face. The juices mixed with Shepard's cum, and she swallowed all that she could. Once Miranda was finished coating her, Liara started cleaning herself off with her fingers, making sure to lick them all clean by hand.

Visibly weak and shaking from her massive orgasm, Miranda walked over and fell on the bed. I could still see her legs twitching from the pleasure Liara and I had given her. Pulling us by the collar, Shepard moved us to join her. He bent us over the beds, and bound our feet together with holographic cuffs.

"Now put your asses close together, sluts," he commanded us with a deep, somewhat satanic voice.

I moved as close to Liara as I could, and could feel as Shepard slapped us both with the holographic paddle. With every slap, came the sweet but bitter sting on our rears. I could feel my ass turning red, and by the look of Liara's purpleing face, she could too.

I didn't know what was going to happen, and I didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter, so long as I was able to please my new masters. And so long as they were able to take care of all my needs.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry if that seemed to end suddenly. I will be more than happy to continue this story, should it be well received. If you like it please let me know! If you don't like it, please let me know why! Any help is much appreciated. As I said before this is my first smut, and I'm mainly writing it out of curiosity. But if you enjoyed it don't feel shy, please tell me why! Did not intend for that to rhyme


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **My god, this story has to hold a new record for me. Less than two hundred views, but still more favs and reviews than some of my other stories. My word people, you may all have a problem. Or maybe I'm the one with the problem, insulting the reader before he even finishes the first paragraph. Eh no one reads the author notes anyway.

I'm glad the first chapter received such good praise. It was somewhat unexpected for my first smut. I'll be working on what was suggested, and apologize if there are any mistakes. As always thank you for reading, and I do hope you take the time to review. Hey if you just want to tell me what a dick I am for saying you have a problem. Go right ahead I don't mind.

This will take place right after the first chapter, and is still told from the point of view of Ashley Williams.

* * *

He must have been spanking us for a good 20 minutes before Miranda began to stir. I couldn't tell though, I was lost in the moment of being punished. It all seemed to swirl into one moment of bliss that never seemed to last long enough.

Finally regaining consciousness, Miranda stood up off the bed to join Shepard. The slapping finally stopped, and now I could feel the sting on my ass in full force. It seemed to beat with the rhythm of my heart beat, and I loved every minute of it. Liara seemed to be feeling the same way, I looked over to find her panting like a bitch in heat.

"Shepard, you haven't fucked Ashley yet have you?" Miranda asked. I turned around to see one of her arms wrapped around his shoulders, while the other jerked him off. "She does deserve some reward for being such a good little ass licker," she said before pulling him in for a long passionate kiss.

Shepard smiled as he smacked her ass and winked. He moved over to me and pushed me closer to Liara, wanting to see both our asses together like whores on display. Every moment that seemed to pass felt like agony. I could feel his dick just outside my lips, but he refused to go in. I wanted to beg, plead, anything to have him inside me.

Miranda seemed to be able to sense my impatience. She crawled over on the bed to be right in front of me. Pulling me up by my chain, she looked into my eyes before leaning in for a passionate kiss. I loved the way her tongue darted in and around my mouth, feeling its way inside like it owned me. And to be honest now, she did.

After pulling away, she placed a ball gag between my teeth. "Now, if you behave yourself and be a good little slut, I may take this off," she said winking at me.

The waiting was killing me now, I could feel Shepard's hands on my hips. But instead of fucking me, he only squeezed my ass cheeks together and rubbed his dick inside them. Just feeling him so close to my sex turned me on beyond reasoning. His teasing would be the undoing of me.

Miranda wasn't finished getting me ready though. Jumping on my back, she pulled my arms behind me. I grasped my elbows out of habit, creating a u shape on my back with my arms. Activating her omni-tool, Miranda placed two cuffs pinning my arms together. She leaned down on top of me, placing her own sex near my ass and her lips next to my ear.

After nibbling on my ear, she said, "Are you ready to get fucked now, whore?"

I nodded, trying not to let my eagerness slip. She smiled again, plotting some wicked scheme that I both loved and dreaded to be the recipient of. She stood up off of me to stand behind Shepard again. I could hear her whispering to him, before I saw her open and close the draw to the night stand. Swallowing, I dreaded to think of what might be next.

Looking next to me, I noticed Liara also now wore a ball gag stuck between her lips, and her hands tied behind her like mine. We looked like animals, the two of us, and we absolutely loved every moment of it. I couldn't help but flinch as Liara started to struggle a bit at her bonds, she seemed to forget she was still attached to me at the ankle. I looked over her slender back and found Miranda had taken up position behind the beautiful blue hump that was Liara's rear.

She was twisting something into Liara, I wasn't able to make out what exactly it was. From Liara's shakes and moans of pain and pleasure, I could tell it wasn't going to be pretty. After a few more minutes of twisting, Miranda stopped and slapped Liara's ass.

"I thought I told you last time to hold still," She said while hitting her ass a few more time for good measure.

Next, she moved over to me. I watched her as she stopped Shepard from fucking my ass cheeks and pushed him away for a moment. She made eye contact with me and smiled, pulling at her own nipple clamps to turn me on. Unable to look away out of a mixture of horror and curiosity, I flinched as she showed me a large round butt plug the size and shape of a small turnip.

Placing it in her mouth, she twirled it around like it was some sort of candy treat. All the while I watched as she fingered herself, seemingly out of habit at this point. I began to panic a bit, trying to move away from Liara and some how get away from Miranda's toy, but to no avail. Every time I squirmed, Shepard was there to paddle my ass again and send back into a submissive state.

Finally, Miranda pulled the toy out of her mouth. I watched as a long strand of saliva followed it and her tongue. She squatted down behind me and out of my line of sight. I could do nothing now as I felt the tip of her toy start to push near my hole. I squirmed again, now understanding what Liara had been thrashing about for.

She continued onward, slowly pushing her toy into my asshole twisting it as she went. Every centimeter seemed to bring me more and more pleasure as it stretched my asshole more and more. Finally, when I thought I could take no more, she stopped. She slapped my ass and the plug for good measure before turning her attention back to Liara.

Shepard now had his permission to have his way with me. I shuddered as he strongly gripped my hands. I could again feel his rod dangerously close to my pussy's lips, and every movement I made only reminded me of the plug in my rear. The bastard seemed to want to torture me a bit more, leaning over he bit my neck just below the collar. I moaned softly, unable to take their teasing any more.

He stood straight now, and moved his hand up along my back to place them both on my shoulder. I could feel him entering now, my lips spread apart slowly as his tip entered. 'Oh god finally!' I thought to myself as he changed pace from slow to fast. He slammed inside me with such force that the bed moved over a few inches. As soon as he was fully inside me, I screamed at the top of my lungs, only to be silenced by the ball in my mouth. Shepard moved one hand to my hair, forcing my neck to go back. I was loving every minute of this.

Moving back again, he slapped my ass before ramming again hard. I screamed again, still unaccustomed to the feeling of both his massive dick in my pussy and the plug in my ass. He moved back again, pulling my hair with him to cause my back to arch towards him. Slapping my rear again, he thrust forward, harder and faster than last time. He continued this pattern of slapping and thrusting for several minutes, each time I could feel the walls of my pussy tightening around his hard dick.

I looked over to Liara, while my pussy continued to be punished. She seemed to be fairing a harsher treatment than my own. Miranda had detached her leg from mine, instead she had her hands bound around her ankles with her ass in the air. Miranda was sitting in front of her, playing with Liara's clit. Watching the asari fingered only manged to turn me on even further. Now Miranda moved into a better positions on her knees, beginning to like the azure pussy. The chain hanging from Miranda's tits swaying back and forth between Liara's ass and Miranda's stomach, in an almost hypnotic way. Using one hand to finger her little captive, Miranda moved the other to the small circular handle protruding from Liara's ass hole. Unlike the toy she had used on me, Miranda had placed a string of anal beads deep within the asari. Smiling, she pulled out the first one which was quickly followed by Liara's moan of pleasure.

"Mmmm, I've trained you well, slut," Miranda said moaning. Wrapping her finger around the ball, Miranda started to slowly pull the next one out. I watched as Liara's ass seemed to pucker, as if it despised the thought of relinquishing the toy inside it. Ultimately, Miranda was able to slowly pull the ball out, with Liara moaning after each one.

"Damn Ash, your shaved pussy is almost as tight as Liara's," Shepard said before finally releasing my hair. My face fell on the bead, and I looked back at what he was doing. He gripped my hips again once more and pushed me farther onto the bed. Pulling my ass into the air, he stood on the bed and leaned into me. He switched from fucking me hard, to fucking me fast. I felt the difference immediately. His dick went inside me faster and faster, each time rubbing my g-spot in a more splendid way than his last thrust. I curled my toes as he continued inside me faster and faster. The walls of my pussy seemed to be gripping him tighter now, as if they never wanted him to leave. I could hear his grunts mixing with both mine and Liara's moans.

I could feel his dick twitching now, he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Fortunately for him, neither was I. Unable to contain myself any further, I moaned loudly as my pussy came onto his dick. I wanted him to cum badly, I wanted to lick it off his dick with my tongue. But, as Miranda would say, it wasn't my wants I was serving it was theirs.

Once my body stopped shaking from the orgasm, Shepard seemed to slow down his thrusting. I looked over to him, he hadn't finished, otherwise I would have felt his warmth spread throughout my pussy. Looking over, I found that Miranda had finally removed the balls from Liara's ass. Miranda unchained Liara from her holographic shackles, and removed the gag from her lips. Grabbing her collar, Miranda pulled Liara's lips to hers for a deep and long passionate kiss. Once finished, Miranda pulled Liara off the bed and onto her knees on the ground.

Shepard, having finally removed himself from my sex, violently flipped me around to remove my gag and the shackles that bound my ankles. He left my hands still behind my back when he threw me to my knees beside Liara.

"Open your mouths," Shepard commanded.

We instinctively obeyed him, moving our faces together with our mouths wide open. Walking around behind Shepard, Miranda looked us over before tightly hugging him close to her body. She reached around and gripped his dick with one of her hand and started jerking us. With both his hands free, Shepard pushed mine and Liara's faces closer together.

Miranda smiled, "Go on, Shepard. Cum all over these little cum buckets." She smiled demonically at us, a look I couldn't help but be turned on by. "This is their only meal for the day. And they've worked hard for it. Go ahead and cum all over them, get it Ash's pretty brown hair," She looked to me as she said that, licking her lips in a seductive manner. It didn't matter, Liara and I couldn't take our eyes off of the massive pipe before us.

As Miranda quickened the pace of her stroke, I could see Shepard's balls shrink. A moment later and his hot spunk came shooting out onto our faces. Liara and I tried fighting over who would be in the direct line of fire, but Shepard's hands held us in place. I jumped on his dick first, shoving the tip into my mouth after he had blasted our faces in most of his cum. Liara started scraping the remainder of it off her face before licking her fingers for every last drop. I preferred it directly from the source, and sucked his balls for their every last drop. I didn't want to waste my supper after all.

* * *

**AN: **The first chapter was mainly a teaser and to see if anyone was interested in the story. Hopefully there will be more chapters of this length or greater.

I hope you like this series, and if you would be kind enough to leave a review. I would be very thankful. What your not still mad about my early comments are you? That was like a whole sex scene ago. You can't keep holding on to the past!

All joking aside, reviews and favs help go a long way and give me the courage and commitment to continue writing. So if you like the story or don't please tell me why.

I'm also looking for request on what characters people want to show up here. We all know the Normandy is just one big orgy, so eventually others will join. Word of warning, this will get pretty kinky if you catch my drift. It is not for the faintest of hearts who just prefer their missionary. You've been warned.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Well apparently I write some pretty good sex scenes. This is one of my more successful stories surprisingly. Not that I'm complaining, any views I can get for this or my other stories is another chance to get reviews. Which help a whole lot with my writing.

So this series shall continue! That is so long as it is well received. Though I will need you, the reader, to help me out. There's only so much I can write before this story starts to sound the same. So if you have any ideas you'd like to share, leave a review. I'd be happy to hear about all of your ideas, no matter how crazy.

For now, we'll switch to a third person perspective in order to describe Tali. I know she's a huge fan favorite. And no don't ask about why she's not in a suit, this is porn for fracks sake

Oh and quick thing before we start (**KIND OF IMPORTANT TO ENJOY THE STORY**). I'm not going to be using the cannon Tali, sorry that shit sucked and Bioware was lazy as balls. And due to the nature of this story, she won't be wearing a helmet either. So I'm going to be spending a little section to describe her. It's based off of a very dirty picture I found online (Don't judge me you're the one reading Smut!). To me that is my head cannon on what the quarians look like. Sorry if you don't like that, you can imagine her any way you like.

RANT ALERT (**YOU CAN IGNORE THIS NEXT PARAGRAPH**) RANT ALERT

While on the topic of Tali's appearance, what the facking hell Bioware! I could forgive the ending after the extended cut, but this! I didn't even romance Tali, but I still wanted a better fucking appearance for her species than some fracking human girl picture with three fingers cut off. I can't stand Star Trek because the races are so human like it bugs me. And Star Wars has a legitimate reason for all the human like species in the expanded universe. The bachelor scene in ME2 made the asari acceptable. But come on, did EA rush you that much that you couldn't have been bothered putting in a little more effort!? Like this is the one absolute sin I can not forgive! And I payed a crap ton of money thinking I'd forever be stuck in SWTOR. God damn bioware! Pervs on the internet with too much spare time on their hand have done a better job than you!

Ok so sorry about the long author notes, now for the reason you're here

* * *

"Oh Bosh'tet," Tali said while waiting on the Normandy's elevator. She had been searching the entire ship for Shepard and Miranda, and so far she had been to nearly every deck. Stepping off into Shepard's cabin, Tali's nose was immediately assaulted by the smell of sweat, and something she couldn't make out. The air filters on her suit were completely unable to block the pungent odor.

Once the door had opened, Tali looked upon the empty room. Sheets and clothes had been thrown everywhere, and toys of various sizes and shapes littered the floor and bed. She could see stains of various sizes all across the room, and two dog bowls on the floor, something that struck her has particularly odd.

"I swear ever since Miranda came back on board, Shepard's been doing some of the sickest things!" Tali said to herself cursing. It wasn't like her to question Shepard, she was always the one to follow him willingly, even if it meant working for Cerberus. Now, however, she felt herself questioning her Commander, despite everything he had done for her people.

'No don't think like that,' Tali thought, 'you're just jealous he picked Miranda over you.'

Walking back to the elevator, Tali paused beside the desk. She noticed a cylinder bottle of wine, and next to it a collar with a thin metal leash. 'That's odd,' she thought looking back between the bowls on the floor and the leash on the desk, 'When did Shepard get a pet?'

Grabbing the collar, Tali turned it in her hand studying it out of some innate curiosity. She placed it in one of her suits many pockets, not truly realizing she had done so, and turned back to the bottle of wine. Taking the bottle, she walked back to the elevator, not wishing to remain in the cabin to be discovered. Stepping onto the elevator, Tali pushed the button for the crew deck.

"Hope you don't mind, Shepard, but I'm in the need of a good drink. Just need an emergency induction port," Tali said to herself. "Spirits, I don't even remember why I was looking for you two."

It wasn't a moment longer before the elevator beeped and the door slid open. Tali walked off and immediately headed to the mess hall, the entire ship remained empty due to repairs (AN It's a convenient plot device). She stopped dead as soon as one of the tables was in sight.

On it were Ashley and Liara, both bent over with their hands attached to the table with some holographic cuffs. The chairs were removed, forcing them to stand while bending. Not that they seemed to care, they were both completely naked and moaning with delight. It looked to Tali like their faces were covered in some white substance. The table had two dipped areas in front of them that were normally used for serving food, now they seemed to be bowls of which both women were desperately trying to lick clean.

It was Miranda though who, surprisingly, caught Tali's eye the most. She held in her hand two metal chains that were attached to both Liara and Ashley, and she seemed to smile as she watched them lick like dogs. The only thing Miranda wore, was two metal clips attached to her nipples and attached with a very small metal chain. She sat on the table, looking intently on her apparent pets, all the while rubbing herself with her free hand. She was getting off dominating them both.

In shock, Tali dropped the bottle, shattering it upon impact from the floor. She never bothered to look down, unable to take her gaze away from the three women on the table. Looking up at the source of the noise, Miranda noticed Tali standing there watching. She smiled softly as she stood off the table and walked over to Tali, slapping Ashley on the ass as she went by.

Once she reached Tali, she walked around her sizing her up like you would cattle. Tali seemed unable to move, trying desperately to piece together what exactly was happening on the ship.

"So, Tali. Did you want something?" Miranda asked stopping in front of her. She winked as she spoke, and licked her lips seductively, trying desperately to imagine exactly what the alien would look like under her suit. As if some carnal desire compelled her to rip off the skin tight suit that brought out Tali's every curve. From her protruding ass, to her small but perky breast.

Tali stammered for some sort of response, any response, "I... I... I um," she swallowed a lump in her throat before finishing, "I was looking for Shepard."

Miranda took a step back and crossed her arms, pulling her chain a bit as she did so. Pursing her lips to put on a pouting face, Miranda replied, "I'm afraid he went to the lavatory. I've been working him pretty hard," she said pointing to the bowls in the table filled with a white cream, "he needed a moment to freshen up. But wouldn't you want to come over here and wait for him? We were just about to have some dessert."

Stammering again, Tali said, "No no I have uh calibrations to do! Yeah Garrus left me in charge of doing some..."

She was interrupted by Miranda stepping closer to her. Placing a hand on Tali's rear, Miranda pushed her forward to the table. "Nonsense, we're in dry-dock for another month. You'll have plenty of time for that later."

"Oh, I uh... Ok," Tali said shyly. Upon reaching the table she stopped and began rubbing her hands in a nervous fit. Ashley and Liara were too busy licking each others faces clean to notice her.

Miranda walked behind them, slapping them each on the ass as she did so. "Now where are your manners?" She said as she started rubbing their clits. Tali grew more nervous with each passing moment, she thought for sure her suit would melt from the heat generated by her blushing. Yet she was unable to taker her eyes off of the two pets. She was somehow jealous of their position, Shepard had apparently decided to fuck every other girl on the Normandy but her.

Liara was the one to respond, "Sorry, Mistress," and received a holographic paddle slap to her ass for a response.

Smiling, Miranda proceeded to paddle both of them on their asses. Tali could see Ashley's grow increasingly red with each hit while Liara's grew a bright shade of purple. It was after each hit though, despite their growing discomfort with the hits, that Ashley and Liara said, "Thank you, Mistress," as if trained to do so. And indeed they were, as after each responded, Miranda coddled them by saying, "You're welcome sluts," before smacking their asses again.

After a few minutes of smacking, Miranda looked back at Tali, "Don't worry, they needed to be punished," she said with a wink. Pouting again, Miranda looked Tali up and down. She walked over to her again, her tits seeming to bounce with every step, "You should really wear something more comforting to dinner, Tali. After all, we put on our best. Shouldn't you do the same?"

Tali put her hands up in defense while shaking her head, "Oh no I'm fine. Really, I already ate. I can just talk to Shepard later."

"That won't be necessary, Tali. He'll be back any minute. Besides," Miranda said while lightly grabbing Tali's hands, "he hasn't shut up about you."

Tali blinked a few times, trying to fight past her initial surprise at Miranda's words, "Wait he's been talking about me? Shepard wants me?"

Nodding, Miranda placed Tali's hands on her tits, hoping that Tali would be compelled to give them a squeeze. She moved her own hands to Tali's hips, all the while moving their bodies closer. "And who could blame him, with your tight little body," she emphasized her point by squeezing Tali's ass.

Moving her hands swiftly, Miranda found the zipper to Tali's suit at the bottom of her ass. Pulling it up with one hand, Miranda moved her other hand in to grab one of Tali's ass cheeks. Unable to control herself, Tali practically froze in place as her breathing and heartbeat quickened. Miranda was able to feel Tali's body grow warmer as she was filling with excitement and fear. Once the zipper was undone, Miranda took a step back to remove the entirety of Tali's suit.

Tali was only able to watch, in a foggy haze, as her suit fell to the ground leaving her in nothing but her helmet. Her breathing was now so heavy it fogged up her visor, making it now nearly impossible to see. She only needed to feel though, as Miranda started groping her ass again. Suddenly, Tali felt a new sensation when Miranda lightly bit her shoulder. She moved her mouth down with ever increasingly harder bites until she finally reached Tali's perky pink breast.

Tali moaned in pleasure, as Miranda's teeth found their way into her flesh. Growing confidence, Tali was finally able to regain control of her hands. Unable to find an alternative option, she moved her hands onto Miranda's hips, blindly trying to find her breast. She felt up along her sides, until she finally stopped upon the mounds on Miranda's chest. Grouping them fondly, Tali was careful not to tug or pull at the clamps on Miranda's nipples.

It surprised Tali how good all of it felt, the hands on her rather round pink ass and the biting on her breast and flat but sensitive nipples. Even the mounds in her hands caused Tali's arousal to grow. 'Spirits, when was the last time I even had an orgasm?' She thought to herself as she moaned softly again.

For Miranda, the alien seemed to fell surreal, as if her skin was made of some unnaturally soft tissue. Pulling her head back, Miranda looked over the quarian, wanting to take in her every detail. Her skin was of a pink hue, with darker shading on her shoulders hands and ass. The darker hue seemed to be in some sort of leopard like pattern, odd as her skin felt hairless and naked. It was similar to how Liara felt in her hand, though Liara's skin felt much rougher almost like an organic leather.

Moving her hands from Tali's rear to her hands, still fondling Miranda's breast, Miranda said, "Go ahead, pull them a little."

Tali responded immediately with a little tug on the clamps. A soft moan escaped Miranda's lips in response. Pulling again lightly, Tali was unsure whether to pull harder or not. Unwilling to leave the decision up to her, Miranda pulled Tali's hands and the clips with them. As her breast were pulled, Miranda was forced to bite her bottom lip in order not to scream in pleasure.

After her hands were released, Tali stopped pulling the clamps and continued to fondle Miranda's breast. Meanwhile, Miranda, still shaking from her now very sensitive nipples, placed her hands on Tali's helmet. Once the hood was detached, Miranda pulled the helmet off of Tali's head. A tangled mess of black hair fell out, reaching the top of Tali's back. Finally, after a slow reveal, Miranda pulled the helmet off fully and tossed it to the side.

For the first time in ages, Tali's face was bare for all to see. She removed her hands from Miranda's breast, and used them to cover her own, her now exposed face returning her quirky shyness. Taking a moment to look her new pet over, Miranda couldn't help but be turned on as she started rubbing her own clit. Tali's face and neck were amazingly asari like, with slender but defined features. Her ears were different from a humans, in an odd eight formation. Her face grew from pink to red as she realized what Miranda was doing. The top of Tali's head, however, was by far her most alien feature. There she had three large tentacle cartilage appendages, similar to an asari's as they closely hugged her head and covered her long stringy hair. Miranda finally stopped on her eyes, which seemed to almost glow with a beautiful yellow hue that stood out among the pink of her face.

Tali tried to cover her most exposed areas, she crossed her arms to hide her breast and her legs to hide her sex. Bowing her head slightly, Tali tried to hide her face from Miranda's judging eyes. She had never been in such a situation with her whole body exposed for the world to see, she could feel her cheeks flushing with blood as the seconds past.

Little did Tali know, that her position and flushing cheeks only turned Miranda on more. She had the look of a tight and young school, too nervous about her first time to figure out what to do next. Grabbing her hands, Miranda moved them behind Tali's back. Taking her three fingers, Tali grabbed her wrist thinking that was the only thing to do. It seemed to be the right choice, as Miranda removed her own hands and activated a holographic pair of hand cuffs.

Pulling Tali by the neck, Miranda leaned in for a kiss. When their lips met, she immediately bit down on Tali's pink lip causing her to whimper. Her tongue then darted down Tali's throat, and was met by another tongue. As their mouths danced, Miranda noticed that Tali's tongue was split down the middle, similar to that of a snake's but not as drastic. Her eyes immediately flared at the possibility of having the alien tongue between her thighs.

After pushing her away, Miranda moved back to the table. Liara and Ashley were still busy away eating up the meal Shepard had left them, savoring every drop like it would give them ultimate pleasure. Miranda sat down on the other side of the table, spreading her legs she beckoned for Tali to come to her.

Eager to please, Tali walked over to her new mistress and squatted down so her mouth was directly next to Miranda's sex. Without warning, Miranda pushed the back of Tali's head, grabbing a handful of the coarse hair as she did so. Tali's face was smashed against Miranda's moistening pussy. Instinctively, Tali began licking up and down, rubbing Miranda's clit between her tongue.

"Looks like you have some competition, Ash," Miranda said through a moan. Moving her free hand, Miranda released Liara from the table, her "meal" now gone. "Be a good little slut and lick Tali's pussy for me?"

Liara stood straight, "Of course, Mistress," before walking over to Tali still darting her tongue in and out of Miranda's pussy. Liara dropped to the ground and crawled under Tali. Turning over, she held her self up with her elbows, and started moving her tongue up and down Tali's pink cunt. Startled, Tali stopped licking for a moment as she was overcome with a sudden urge to orgasm.

Having other plans, Miranda pulled Tali's head up and slapped her across the face. She forced Tali to look at her by grabbing her chin, "Don't stop licking until I tell you. And you are not allowed to cum until after I do. Understood?"

"But..." Tali stammered unsure if she would be able to hold back her urge.

Miranda slapped her face again, "Am I understood, slut?"

Tali swallowed a lump in her throat before taking a deep breathe to calm herself, "Um yes, Mistress."

Releasing her chin, Miranda said, "Good, you're catching on. Now make me cum all over your face, like the little cum bucket you are,"

"Yes, Mistress," Tali said before jumping her tongue back into Miranda. Struggling to hold back her urge to orgasm, Tali tried to solely focus on forcing Miranda to cum. She moved her tongue faster and harder, pushing it onto her clit.

Unable to contain herself, Miranda moaned loudly, "Oh fuck yes. Right there."

'So this must be a human pleasure spot,' Tali thought to herself as she moved her tongue over the little piece of flesh again. She started focusing on only Miranda's clit, which seemed to cause her legs to shake. Meanwhile, Liara had been able to find Tali's equivalent to a clit. Tali could feel her tongue roll over it again and again, causing her eyes to grow wide with almost fear. She struggle desperately at her bonds, wanting to push Liara away from her in order not to cum. She shuddered at the thought of Miranda's punishment for failing her command.

Desperate, Tali moved her tongue quickly along Miranda's lips. She nibbled lightly on the clit, trying to pull it a bit.

It seemed to do the trick, "I'm gonna cum," Miranda said arching her back backwards and closing her eyes as the familiar feeling fell through her. Suddenly, she was stopped from finishing. Instead of continuing to lick, Tali had removed her mouth from Miranda's lips, and was struggling to stifle a moan.

Unable to hold it, Tali screamed loudly, "Oh spirits, that feels amazing," as she visibly shook in her position. Liara had managed to find Tali's weak spot. Once her tongue danced around inside her a bit, Tali was unable to control herself anymore. Looking down, Tali could see her pussy squirting its juices all over Liara's face and into her awaiting mouth. Instinctively, Liara began licking herself and her partner clean.

Tali's brief moment of bliss, turned into fear as she looked to Miranda. Her mistress was standing now, looking down on Liara and Tali. Upon finishing cleaning her face off, Liara moved herself from below Tali. Moving next to her, Liara placed herself on her knees and sat on her legs with her hands behind her back. Tali, unsure of what to do next mimicked Liara's position, and looked up to Miranda.

Suddenly, a noise distracted Miranda from her pets on the floor. Shepard now stood a few feet away from them, his dick standing high and erect at the sight of the four women on the table.

"Oh your just in time, Shepard," Miranda said starring at Tali, "I have a little present for you, and it's in need of a punishment."

* * *

**AN: **Due to the long notes at the beginning. I'll be brief. Please review, favorite, or follow if you would like to see more of this series. If you have an idea on who you would like to see next, please tell me in the reviews.

Thank you as always


	4. Chapter 4

**AN **Righty-ho we're just going to jump right in on this one.

This is right after the last chapter, and is told from Tali's perspective.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down as Shepard walked closer to us. I was unable to remove my eyes from his groin, which he seemed to be delighted about. Once he reached the table, he grabbed hold of Miranda, before delving in for a passionate kiss. I watched as their tongues danced and they played with each other with their hands.

Pulling away, Shepard looked to me. He sized me up much the same way Miranda had, his look somehow turned me on more than hers had. I looked away, still too shy to look him in the eye. Walking around Liara and me, Shepard stopped when he stepped on my suit. It must have been odd for him, to see it slumped on the ground. Spirits know it was a new sensation for me as well.

I heard him ruffling through the fabric, and turned to see him pull the collar out of my pocket. Looking back towards Miranda, I shuddered as her face grew bright with pleasure.

"Now Miranda," Shepard said after stepping in front of us again, "maybe we should go easy on her. You don't want to break your brand new toy, do you?"

She never took her eyes off of me, all she did was rub herself while she starred at the two of us on our knees. Miranda finally looked to Shepard, rubbing his dick with her free hand. Speaking in a soft seductive voice, she said, "I won't break her. I may break her in, but so long as she behaves herself, she should be fine," she finished speaking with a wink aimed towards him.

I shuddered to think of what she meant by "break her in." Her words filled me with both dread and lust at the same time. It was a feeling I hadn't yet grown used to, but I relished every moment of it.

Standing up straight, Shepard looked down on me trying to determine what he should do to his new pet. His member stood straight in my face, encompassing my entire view. It seemed to swing in front of me, taunting me with its every move.

"Suck it," He said plainly.

Looking up to him, I tried batting my eyes before responding, "Oh yes, Master." With luck, pleasing Shepard would lessen my punishment by Miranda.

I took his dick into my mouth. Still unable to move my bound hands, I rocked my head back in forth. All the while swiveling my tongue along the length of his shaft. Barely able to take half of his dick down my throat, I gagged a little as my lips inched forward. I stopped half way to the base of his dick, unable to swallow anymore of him. It was massive, I could feel it down my throat twitching violently in my mouth.

Unsatisfied by the pace of my mouth, Miranda walked behind me and squatted to be down on my level. Keeping Shepard's dick in my mouth, I struggled to turn around and see what my mistress was doing behind me. Feeling the leather collar placed around my neck, my heartbeat quickened as fantasies stirred in my head. I continued my back and forward movement, bobbing my head along Shepard's shaft. Amazingly, Liara still sat next to me motionless. Miranda had apparently trained them not to move without her command.

Now standing next to Shepard, Miranda pulled at the chain attached to my slightly bruised neck. Only yanking it enough to restrict some of my breathing, which was hard enough with the massive girth in my mouth.

Shaking her head, Miranda looked at me, "Tsk tsk, Tali. I know you can do better than only half way."

My eyes grew wide with fear as Miranda placed her hands on my head, holding it in place. Meanwhile, Shepard gripped the table, his massive muscles flexing as his started moving his hips. At first he moved out of my throat, to the point where his tip rested on my lips. My tongue danced wildly on his dick, I didn't want him to leave my mouth. Suddenly, he rocked his hips forward while Miranda pushed my head straight at him.

I gagged violently, coughing as three quarters of his dick pounded the back of my throat. Looking at Shepard, Miranda said, "Fuck this little slut's throat," before stepping behind me. She held my head in place while she moved, making me unable to escape Shepard as she watched him punish me. Kneeling down, she pushed my ass up enough to squeeze a hand through to my pussy, which was soaking with juices by the time her hand had reached it.

I started to find it harder to breathe, as with each thrust of Shepard's hips his dick went farther and farther down my throat. Leaning into my ear, Miranda whispered to me, it amazed me I was able to hear it through the sounds of Shepard's grunting and my own gagging. "Are you enjoying this, slut? Mmm I bet you are. Don't worry, this is the easiest part of your punishment."

'Easiest part?' I thought to myself, trying to fight unconsciousness as the collar tightened around my throat. Moving his hips back again, Shepard stopped just as his tip reached my lips again. Despite my pain, I still madly craved his dick. My throat seemed to feel empty and unnatural with out his dick going down it. I wrapped my tongue around his member, tugging it to go back down my throat.

Miranda looked to him, "Shove it down already. Your teasing is only making her wetter. I don't want her to get off just yet," she said as she lightly rubbed my clit.

Relaxing my throat, I prepared myself to receive the full length of Shepard's massive shaft. On cue, Shepard rammed his pelvis into my face, his balls slapped against my chin as he did so. Amazingly, I was able to reach his base with little trouble. However, it wasn't long before my face turned red and my throat started gagging. I was quickly distracted by the feeling in my throat by a strong sting on my ass.

Miranda had activated her paddle again, and decided not to start out lightly with me. She swung full force again, causing the paddle to make a snapping sound. Swinging her arm for a third time, I jumped a bit as the paddle cracked against my ass. The only thing keeping me in place was Shepard's dick, acting as an anchor. Somehow, the force of the third swing had caused the paddle to malfunction. Miranda cursed as she struggled to reactivate the omni app.

My ass seemed to rejoice in the momentary pause in punishment. The stinging seemed to make my ass cheeks glow, and the tinge in line with my pulse only added to my growing pleasure. My throat had finally stopped convulsing, as Shepard slowly removed his dick from my mouth. This time removing it completely. Gasping, I gleefully sucked in a breath of fresh air through my now soar throat. I thought the punishment would be over, Miranda had other plans for me.

Finally giving up on the paddle, Miranda pulled me to my feet with the leash. I could feel my hands being finally released from the cuffs behind my back. For a moment I thought it was a reward. My thoughts quickly backtracked when I saw Ashley move from her spot kneeling over the table. Instead, Shepard moved her to kneel by Liara in much the same position. Both of them started licking his dick up and down, cleaning the saliva I had left on.

"Bend over, like the little bitch you are," Miranda ordered me.

Without a word I did as she commanded, and was rewarded with her yanking on my chain so I stood again.

"I believe I gave you a command," She said as she slapped my face. The now familiar sting of her hand rushed across my face.

"Yes mistress, sorry mistress."

"Now bend over, slut," She said forcing my head to the table.

"Of course mistress."

Once my hands were on the table, holographic locks kept my wrist attached. My face was stuck in the bowl left by Ashley, who seemed to be unable to finish it all. Miranda pushed my face into the white hot mess and ordered me to lick it clean. I did so, not wanting to incur her wrath any further. Surprisingly, the creamy alien mixture tasted good, almost sweet. I started licking larger mouthfuls, loving the way the apparent "meal" felt down my throat.

Liara and Ashley, after sucking Shepard's dick for several more minutes, joined me in my position on the table. Ashley was placed on my left, and Liara on Ashley's left. We stood there all three chained to the table with our asses pointed out to be seen. I'm sure the mounds of pink, white, and blue were a sight to be seen as we were so closely pushed together.

The other two pets had their heads in the indented bowls as well, but unlike mine there's was empty. I could see their look of sorrow as they realized they may have to go hungry. I, on the other hand, had managed to lick my entire bowl clean and was licking the bowl more hoping to devour every last drop of this mysterious fluid.

Looking up from my bowl, I noticed Miranda looking down on me. "Did you enjoy dessert?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded my head, "Of course, Mistress. May I have some more?"

"Of course you may, but you must beg Shepard for his cum."

'So that's why it tasted so good,' I thought to myself as I watched the Commander walk over to the table. He pushed Miranda up, and moved her left leg onto his shoulder so her pussy could be seen by all three of us. It seemed to glisten with juices, she was obviously getting wet just at the sight of us being chained. Positioning himself, Shepard slowly slid his dick between Miranda's lips until his entire shaft disappeared inside her.

"Oh fuck, Shepard," Miranda moaned as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Moving his hips back, Shepard grabbed Miranda's legs for leverage. He moved back into her, and then back out. He did this repeatedly, slowly at first but with each thrust he seemed to be speeding up. Miranda seemed barely able to contain herself, once Shepard started rubbing her clit while he fucked her.

"God damn it, Shepard. Fuck your dick feels amazing," Miranda said said with a moan.

Arching her neck back, Miranda visibly shook as Shepard's movements brought her to cum all over his dick. I watched intently as Miranda screamed her lungs out and a glistening sheen poured all over the Commander. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the delicious sight.

After her convulsions had subsided, Miranda leaned in towards Shepard, his dick still deep inside her. Pulling him closer to her, they shared a kiss as he continued thrusting his hips. It seemed to take all of Miranda's concentration to focus on simply kissing him. Soon she wasn't able to focus at all, and went back to screaming and moaning his name. Gaining speed again, Shepard moved one hand from her leg to Miranda's throat, choking her as he thrust further inside her.

I saw as Miranda's face turned a bright shade of red as yet another orgasm built inside of her. Now rubbing her own clit, Miranda was unable to think of anything else as she violently shook again. This time her shaking paused long enough for her to squirt all over both my bowl and Ashley's. Eagerly, we both licked up the juices while they were still warm.

Liara, however, was unable to taste what we were. Pouting, she looked over to her two masters, "Mistress, may I have some cum? Please, Mistress, cum all over my face."

I watched as Miranda spoke to Shepard, "Well she did beg? Why don't you make sure these two are fed, and I'll let her munch on something else," she told Shepard with a wink. Now, she moved over to Liara, sliding herself along the table. Resting her ass in the bowl in front of Liara, Miranda pointed to her open legs and said, "Eat up, you fucking whore."

Before delving her tongue in, I heard Liara reply with, "Oh thank you, Mistress," before her tongue was put to work.

Turning towards our master, Ashley and I both looked up with big begging eyes. Though I was gaining confidence, I still felt unsure of what to do next. Luckily Ashley spoke first, "Please Master, cum all over your little slut's face."

I watched eagerly, as Shepard walked around the table and directly in front of Ashley. Bending his knees as he went, Shepard climbed up on top and waddled closer to her. Unable to stop herself, Ashley immediately jumped on his dick as soon as it was within reach of he mouth. Shepard had to pull her collar to get her off of his dick. With his free hand, I watched as Shepard jerked himself until his balls shriveled up. Aiming for the bowl, Shepard shot out the white hot spunk into the table. Much to Ashley's delight.

Once released, Ashley immediately started licking the her bowl clean. Even though there was a surprising amount, I was amazed as she seemed to lick the entire bowl clean. Now Shepard had waddled over in front of me, his dick once again encompassing my view. I swallowed a knot in my throat, somehow he was still able to remain erect despite the massive load he had given Ashley. I struggled to stick out my tongue and lick the bit of pre-cum running down the side of his shaft. Grabbing my hair, he pulled my head back as I wildly tried to lick his dick like an animal.

Climbing off the table, I watched with wide eyes as he let go of my head and walked around me. I could hear Ashley interrupt her licking with a yelp as Shepard slapped her ass. Feeling his presence behind me, I slowly grinded my ass. I could feel the tip of his dick against my cheeks, my pussy was dripping at the thought of him finally going inside of me.

"Beg," he commanded me.

"Please, Shepard. Please fuck my pussy senseless. Make my pussy cum all over your dick," I said loving the domination he had placed upon me.

He pulled my collar and slapped my ass hard, it wasn't the sensation I was expecting. Instead of going inside me, he left the tip of his dick just barely pushing my lips.

"Your pussy?" He asked, leaning in my ear. "This is mine, you are all mine and your Mistresses's. Understood?"

I tried to stammer an answer as the collar choked my throat, "Yes, Master. Please fuck your pussy, fuck it until you burst and make your slut eat it up."

I could finally feel as his tip pushed past my walls, going slowly inside of me. I felt his dick twitch as he struggled to push inside my tight walls. There hadn't been someone fucking me in a long time, and he never went as far as Shepard dared to go. Pulling my collar, Shepard shoved the last final inches of his dick down my pussy, making me gasp in surprise.

After I moaned in pleasure, Shepard pulled the leash tighter, causing the collar to tighten around me. I struggled to breathe as he moved his hips back and forth, moving his dick to and fro inside me. The sensation of being chocked and fucked at the same time seemed to heighten the experience. I somehow went from a shy follower, to a submissive slut all within the time frame of a few hours. And I was loving every minute of it.

The walls of my pussy seemed to constrict around Shepard's dick, forcing him to work harder with each thrust. And with every pounding I took, I grew closer and closer to cuming all over again. My moans were only stifled by the leather around my neck, and my screams mixed with Miranda's who was still having her pussy licked by Liara.

It wasn't long before Shepard started panting. I could feel his dick twitching, seeming to grow a bit inside me. After launching inside me one final time, I shuddered as my pussy drenched his dick in juices. Thinking for sure he would cum inside me, I leaned back onto him as far as I could, wanting to feel the sensation of him finishing in me.

Seeming to sense my eagerness, Shepard pulled out of me before his dick was given the chance. Feeling defeated, I pouted my lip before realizing he was walking over to stand in front of me. I watched as he jerked his dick, the veins popping from the side as if he had been working it too hard. Holding my mouth open, I stuck out my tongue ready to finally receive his load. Sure enough, with a final grunt Shepard shut his hot spunk all over my face. I clenched my fist in a small fit, as I was unable to devour his member whole and swallow every last drop. I could feel the warm cum shoot into my eye, forcing me to close it while the rest of it fell all over my face. Enjoying myself, I licked my lips and stuck my tongue back out as his cum washed down my pink face and fell slowly into my awaiting mouth.

* * *

**AN: **Well I hope I am able to deliver what you've come to expect from this series. I could use some help, so if you have any ideas on where to go next or who you want to see leave a review.

As always thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Because I'm apparently a sick twisted fuck with no better way to spend his time, here's another sex filled romp with the Normandy crew.

We're going to Miranda's pov here with a slight time jump, and this time we'll be bringing in the psychotic biotic, Jack.

I would also like to thank all of the people who have reviewed and faved this story. It helps immensely to grow my popularity on this site, which helps my writing in general.

As always, if you want to drop in some characters that you would like to see abused, please leave a review!

* * *

I sat on Shepard's bed nearly naked, the only thing I wore was my now seemingly trademark clamps with a chain. Rubbing myself, I watched as Shepard unloaded himself on the faces of our three pets. The sight of the cum running down their little whore faces always made me soaking wet. Watching them lick it off each other, now that was just good entertainment.

As much as I wanted to continue our little orgy, all three of them were, unfortunately, completely exhausted. Thought their tiredness might have had something to do with Shepard and I. We had been fucking them senseless for the last week. It was a wonder they had lasted this long, it looked like their asses might be permanently marked with my paddle. Even Shepard seemed a bit weary, even the strongest man would be after cuming so much in such a short span of time.

Oh but I reveled in it, loved every moment of our pets torments with Shepard and I taking turns just using them. Breaking them in was the best part, and despite Shepard's reservations at first, he was more than willing to help. Liara proved a challenge at first, she wanted to be in control too much. The whole Shadow Broker mentality was hard to wear down. But eventually, after plenty of whipping sessions, she's become our most subservient pet. And her tits proved to be worth every bit of trouble she caused.

Ashley on the other hand, oh she just jumped right into it. She truly was a whore, I just made her my whore. Well mine and Shepard's. It wasn't always easy with her. More than once I thought we had finally pushed her to her limit, but like the true slut I trained her to be, she just bit her gag and fucked harder. We fucked her ass so hard, Shepard would almost agree that it rivaled my own.

Mhmm then there was Tali. I had never seen a quarian without their suit, let alone fucked one, but damn if we didn't become addicted after our first one. For some bizarre alien reason, according to Shepard at least, her pussy would literally try to keep his dick inside her. Meaning the longer he fucked her, the tighter shed get. I of course tried to replicate this, and almost lost a few toys in the process. What's more is how she acted and conducted herself, I'd never seen Shepard turn hard so fast. All it took was Tali to beg, almost like a school girl. She practically had Shepard on his knees, if it wasn't for the fact she was already broken in by me.

Each one was an amazing fuck in their own way. And Shepard and I loved hoarding them all for ourselves, our own personal fuck toys to use how ever we see fit. Though now that might have proven difficult, seeing as they were all passed out on top of Shepard's bed. Well not just his bed anymore, our bed. They looked so cute, with Ashley in the middle wrapping her arms around Tali and Liara as they rested on her shoulders, their legs intertwining with hers.

I stood up and watched them a moment, before Sheppard walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my stomach. Leaning into me, he kissed my neck lovingly, before nibbling at my ear. His tenderness was soothing after so much rough play. Slowly, he moved his hands to my breast and caressed my nipples. Taking hold of the clamps, he very deliberately and slowly pulled them off. A moan escaped my mouth as my tits basked in the sensitivity left by the clamps.

Taking my left hand, I started pushing his head into my neck urging him to bite harder. Tenderness was fun and all, but I needed him to bruise me a little. With my free hand I started jerking him slowly, turning and twisting my wrist as his member slowly came back to life. Once he was at his fullest and strongest, I gripped him firmly and started jerking.

"Mmm, Shepard," I said moaning. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, just wanting the bliss of his bites to overtake me. He took my hint, and started biting my neck harder, each bite making me gasp a silent squeal in surprise.

Between my moans, I was able to ask him a question, "You know, Shepard, I feel like we're missing someone."

He took a moment to release me neck to respond, "They need a rest, Miranda. You've been working them too hard."

Looking back towards the bed, I noticed our pets now all tightly hugging each other. With the cold temperature of the ship and their completely naked bodies, they naturally began hugging themselves for warmth.

"No not them," I said gasping again as he nibbled my neck. We were loving every moment of this little foreplay, his dick was just begging to cum again as I jerked it. Teasingly, I started grinding my ass against his hips. He responded by gripping my neck, only restricting my breathing, not choking me completely. But it was enough to get me off.

Laughing a little, Shepard asked, "Then who do you want?"

"The same girl I've always wanted."

Suddenly, Shepard stopped his teasing. After releasing me, I spun around to face him. He held a questioning look, with one eyebrow razed and his arms crossed.

"Jack?" He said, his tone questioning.

Placing my hands on my hips, I mimicked his face in a mocking fashion.

"Is there a problem?"

Snickering, Shepard walked towards me, "You know she hasn't left Omega since after the Crucible fired." (AN Now they have a reason for just fucking around).

I waited until his arms were around me again, "Are you forgetting who I am Shepard? I was able to turn some of the most powerful women in the galaxy into my little fuck toys."

Winking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. After a moment of lip locking, I pulled my head back to finish my statement.

"Let's see fist there was the big bad Shadow Broker. I had her eating your cum out of my hand in a couple of hours. Then I believe I took the 'Great Commander Shepard's' second in command with out so much as a whimper. And lastly, I managed to turn the most reserved and shyest quarian, and turned her into a meat hungry slut. Hell, I'm pretty sure I was the one who turned Traynor gay. So I am more than positive I can handle Aria and her little biotic slut."

His only reply was a snarky sneer that made me chuckle. "So what do you plan on doing?" He asked, "Walking up to Aria and saying, 'Hi, I'd like your favorite fuck doll please.' She'll have you chained and ass fucked by krogan the minute you enter her club."

Though I hated to admit it, Shepard had a point. Aria had decided to turn Afterlife from a standard strip club, to a full alien brothel. I, for one, could never figure out how she had gotten her little blue hands around Jack.

I swung Shepard around, and used my body to push him onto the bed. We fell next to our pets, still sound asleep with their belly full of cum. I sat up on top of him, letting him have a moment to see my full body and breast.

"Don't worry, Shepard. I'll have Aria licking my ass and fucking your dick by the time I'm done with her. And Jack will be right here where she belongs, with my toys in her ass and her face in mine."

**A few days later**

I could never find an actual reason to come to Omega, aside from the occasional expensive whore I felt like trying. So every time I came to this degenerate rock, I would hurry about my business, then book it like hell. Every ally way looked like it held the possibility of rape and punishment.

It was on my last trip here, in fact, that such an incident occurred. Well it wasn't much of an incident, more like an embarrassment for the krogan who tried. He thought he had found some easy human girl to fuck then sell, I ended up knocking him on his back and jerking him for all he was worth, before shooting both his heads off. However, now I had a very important reason for being here. I had my target and nothing was going to stop me from getting her. Not ever Aria herself.

Shepard had insisted on coming with me, though I made him swear to follow my exact orders while we were on the station. I might have Shepard lead me into a firefight, but when it came to seducing Aria, I would handle it personally. Convincing him to behave was one thing, getting prepared for this mission was another. I spent hours trying to figure out exactly how this confrontation would go.

Knowing Aria's reputation, I was going to have to bring everything. I wore my standard black jump suit, but with a few holes cut in a strategic pattern between my legs. The bottom fit the description more of ass less chaps, than actual pants. Instead of simply letting my breast hang out in the air, I placed my chain and clamps on stripper stickers that covered just my nipple. In the end it wouldn't matter what I wore, Aria would be having me naked one way or another.

Our pets were not so nicely dressed. Deciding I would need to prove to Aria how dominate I truly was, I needed them to look like the subservient whores they were. So each chain was replaced with a holographic leash that attached to their leather collars. Their mouths were gagged with bright rubber ball gags, which I had specifically bought for this very reason. My personal favorite part of their "outfits" was the clamps I had placed on each of their nipples. While I tried to leave a little up to imagination for myself, I made sure they were plain for the world to see. The clamps weren't even the best part. To ensure that my sluts would waddle and shake their asses, I placed a big anal plug into each of them, with the strict command to never let it fall out until I took it out. Though putting the plug in was fun, nothing compared to their faces when I threatened to severely punish all of them if one didn't listen.

Before stepping onto the open street, I hand cuffed their wrist together. Then, to make sure they knew I was serious, I slapped them each on the face before reiterating my commands to them. Walking out into the open, I pulled at the holographic leashes with my omni-tool acting as a handle. They followed, clumsy at first, but eventually they were able to keep up in a straight line. Shepard walked next to me, with as much work as I had gone through to make my outfit and our pets', I had hoped he would have worn more than his regular leather jacket.

Their were whores of various species, and sexes, littering the streets of Omega. You couldn't go a step without running into some reptilian cock and balls. Yet, even with all the commotion, almost every eye was turned on us as we went. Putting his arm around me, Shepard bent in as if to kiss my cheek, instead he whispered in my ear.

"Well, I'm sorry I doubted you. We may take Jack yet."

The only response I gave him was a wink as we continued walking, his arm around my shoulder like we were a couple, meanwhile I still carried the leashes to the girls behind me. Tali seemed to be having an especially difficult time keeping up, I looked back in time to see her two toed feet trip out from under her as she fell to the ground. Amazingly, she had landed on her chin, with her ass in the air.

You didn't need a psychic to tell you that things started to turn ugly. Suddenly, the crowd that had been starring at us, starting charging wildly to get to Tali's exposed rear. In their panic and excitement, most fell and tripped over themselves and each other as they ran. I felt myself being pushed, and found that Shepard had put himself in front of me while he pulled out his pistol.

At least Omega is predictable, the crowd was insane when they thought we were defenseless. But the second a gun is fired and all of them run in cowardliness. All it took was for Shepard to fire a single shot into the air, nearly every person within earshot ran for cover. Once the crowds finally cleared, I could see Tali once again, still down on the floor. Liara and Ashley had moved out of the way in time to not be trampled, and stood hiding next to Shepard.

Tali, unfortunately, was not able to recover in time. Though instead of finding her dead as I had expected, I found some turian on his knees fucking her senseless. Proving that I may have trained her too well, Tali only laid there taking in the stranger like the whore I wanted her to be. It almost made me feel proud to see her panting, her tongue sticking out of her mouth after the turian pulled the ball gag down to her throat. She just laid there, moaning and panting like a dog, enjoying every minute of her pussy being rammed right there in a public street.

The turian had either been drunk or stupid to remain thrusting even after the crowd had deserted their attempted mob. Furious, I grabbed Shepard's pistol and walked over to the alien bastard still deep inside my slut. He never even noticed me as I pulled my foot back and kicked him loose of Tali's cunt. She still looked to be alright, her plug was in place and the only thing that was moved was the gag.

Stunned, the turian struggled to get back on his feet. He would have succeeded, had I know fired a bullet into his skull, spilling his brains onto the metal floor. Some of his blood had gotten on my boots, staining their black gloss with his pig filth. Pulling Tali up, I slapped her ass then placed the gag back in her mouth. Giving Shepard control of the leashes, I led the group down the road to Afterlife.

Despite everything the war had brought here, Afterlife still looked very much the same. The normal batarian goons that blocked the door, were now replaced with half naked asari consorts, whose only job was to keep the undesirables out of the club by fucking them in the alleyways. But aside from that, the techno music blared as people of all kinds danced and fucked the night away.

We were stopped at the door by a particularly large chested asari. She stood several inches away from me, yet her breast seemed to be brushing against my own.

Looking back and forth between Shepard and I, she said, "Aria's not allowing anyone else in." She pointed to my pets trailing behind us, "We already have enough girls," now she looked Shepard directly in the eyes, "So either you give me a reason to let you in, or you get lost."

Shrugging, I grabbed the leashes away from Shepard, and nodded for him to give her a reason. Without hesitation, he spun her around and bent her over. 'How charming,' I thought, 'I might as well have Shepard on a leash as well.'

The asari doormen, never gave much effort or show that she was or wanted to resist. None the less, Shepard gave her a spanking and a warning to hold still. Removing his belt, he pulled out his dick and shoved it directly into the asari's teal green pussy. Her stripper outfit allowed for easy access for everyone of her holes, which Shepard took full advantage of.

Soon her initial scream of pain, was replaced by moans of pleasure as her pussy was fucked. She leaned her head on the massive door, sticking her tongue out and drooling as she rubbed her pussy. Shepard had his hands pressed against the door for leverage, and was making quick work of whatever thought the asari had, other than sex and orgasm.

It wasn't but a few more minutes before she had cum all over him, dripping her juices down his pant legs. I was surprised by how quick and powerful her orgasm was after just a few minutes of fucking. Shepard had even managed not to cum yet, and his balls seemed to be hurting from the pressure they were building. Slumping to the floor, she mumbled something akin to enter.

At last the massive door slid open, and the full sight and smells of Afterlife were before us. With the music beating at deafening roars, it was a wonder any other noise could be heard. Yet the sound of sex, moans, and drinking could clearly be heard. As if Afterlife had just turned into one massive orgy pit. And in truth, it was nothing more than that before.

To even enter the bar, I had to step over a young quarian girl and human fucking on the floor. Unlike Tali, this quarian was a dark black with more of a gray strip pattern on her shoulders. She wore a bandanna over he head head, covering her head crest and part of her bright blue hair. The human was dark skinned, and only 18 from the looks of him. If I had to guess, I would assume this was probably his first time and he didn't have the money for a proper human fuck so he picked the next best thing he could afford. I made a mental note to stop by and see that quarian again before we left.

Continuing through the club seemed more like a trek across the jungle. Everywhere you could possibly fit two people, there was some couple passionately fucking like their lives deepened on it. I even saw Ashley's eye's grow in horror as she walked by and say a human girl between two massive krogan. I myself didn't particularly wish to know the details as to how that was happening.

Finally, we reached the stairs that led up to Liara's throne. It became immediately evident that she was using some sort of mass effect field to block out the noise of the hot orgy behind her. As soon as I took my first step, the air became clearer and the noise damped considerably. Looking up onto the couch, I could see why Aria wanted it quiet up her.

To her left sat some turain girl, biting down on her tit like a five star meal. To her right, a young female human whore was bent over in doggy nibbling at the other. Aria her self sat completely naked on the couch, eyes closed and arms spread as she sat back and enjoyed the company of her own personal whores. It was between her wide open legs though, that I turned my attention to. There, with wrist chained together and to her ankles, sat a slender tattooed women. She had her back to me, but I could still see her shaven head. Nearly bald except for the long patch on top that came out into a pony tail. I could hear her sloppy licks as she pushed her tongue into Aria's purple pussy.

After a minute of watching, one of Aria's goons finally had the gal to interrupt her seven minutes of bliss. Once the batarian goon had finished pissing himself, he pointed to me and my group before leaving with all three of the girls Aria was with. I watched as Jack was rushed by, blindfolded and gagged just liked the rest of them.

"Well now, Miranda and Shepard. What a lovely surprise," she pulled on her small flimsy jacket that just covered her tits before continuing. "I heard about your little incident in the streets. I have to thank you by the way. That turian you killed was a pain in my ass, always trying to steal away my best whores. Now, to what do I owe your," she hesitated on her final word, I expected her to say something along the lines of "interruption," but she held her tongue and finished her sentence with, "visit."

Shepard stepped forward first, taking off his Jacket and throwing it aside as he did so. His gray shirt could now be fully seen clinging to his body and showing off every one of his muscles. This was the plan, Shepard as on Aria's good side after helping her get Omega back. He would try to soften her up, then I would go in for the killing blow.

"Aria, after all this time you still treat us a strangers?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Shepard. I trust strangers far better than you."

"Fair enough. So I assume you know why we're here."

Aria looked to him, the tattoos above her eye scrunching in a look of anger, "If it's for the same reason you were here before, you can forget it. Jack came here by her own accords. It was her that came to me, and now I own her."

Now I knew I had her, "Oh Aria," I interjected, "now don't tell me you're not interested in a little trade."

Shepard looked to me, giving me a fake look of worry. Aria's interest were peeked. I had her in my snare, now it was time to spring the trap.

"What game are you trying to pull, Miranda?"

I smiled at her, knowing I was gaining control of the situation. Yanking the holographic leash, I pulled my three pets forward making sure they came in one at a time for Aria to see clearly. I could just imagine her mouth drop at the site of Liara, Ahslye, and Tali all obeying me on a leash. Instead, she only leaned forward slightly, still trying to wear her cool dark demeanor. Snapping my fingers and pointing down, I made my girls drop to their knees. They all obeyed without hesitation, I could even see Ashley trying to finger herself from behind, she was getting off by being shown like a whore. I stood there behind them, holding the leash and posing for Aria to see.

Her response startled me, instead of a asking for a price or trying to bargain, she only laughed. It was a somewhat maniacal laugh, one that prompted her henchmen to desperately laugh with.

"That's all well and good, Miranda. But I'm afraid if you want the best fuck on Omega, you're going to have to do me a little favor."

Now it was my turn to be afraid. I watched in horror as her mouth curled into a wicked smile that shook me to my core. Never before had Aria actually been willing to give Jack up. I assumed her seeing the Shadow Broker, Ashley, and a quarian Admiral would be enough to at least bargain with her. But now she was playing games with me.

I shook my head clear, "What is it you want?"

"First, have Shepard take these girls back. I want to speak with you alone."

Shepard looked back to me, shrugging as if to ask what to do. I nodded to him, trying to reassure him that it would be fine. I should have convinced myself of that.

Once they had exited Aria's perch, I swallowed away my fear before speaking to her, "Now, what do you want for Jack, Aria?"

She stood up and walked over to me, her Jacket seemed to sway back and forth as she moved. It seemed to be toying with me asking for me to pull it off completely to group at Aria's perfect tits. I stayed firm as she approached me, making sure I wouldn't lose my cool now. I couldn't crack, this was the closest I had to having Jack back in my hands. And I wasn't about to let her get away with out _me _punishing her.

Circling me, she looked me over up and down. I suddenly felt the irony, that she was doing to me what I had done so many times before to others. Gaining some more ease with the situation, I thought I knew what she would be asking for. And to be blunt, I wouldn't mind for once being her fuck doll.

"I wouldn't relax if I were you," Aria said seeing right through me again. "It's not me who will be fucking you. You see, I've always wondered something about you, Miranda. You've spent all this time whipping those others to be your little pets, that I don't think you've ever been truly used in a very long time."

Panicking, I tried to stammer my response, "Just tell me what you want, damn it!"

She stopped circling to stand in front of me. Leaning in so only I could hear, she whispered, "What would you do to finally have the chance to punish Jack?"

I looked into her eyes, and said calmly, "Anything you want."

She turned around to face her couch, "Good enough for me," she said making a snap with her fingers. "I promised you some fresh flesh, have at her boys."

Suddenly, Aria's goons were on top of me. Five of them encircled me, each of them slapping me and pinching at my tits. I was barely able to figure out what was happening, when they shoved my knees and began ripping my clothes off. Even though they didn't need to. They threw everything off of me, ripping up my suit in the process. I felt my clamps pulled off, though with the flurry of hands I couldn't see who it was that ripped them. The sensation produced by my now sensitive nipples, caused me to gasp in surprise and delight.

I now had surrounding me, five dicks of various sizes and shapes. And that was just what I could see. I could sense a line forming as more of Aria's men started to huddle up around the five in front of me. Those who weren't jerking themselves, were slapping or hitting me where ever they saw fit. Through the cracks of bodies and flesh, I could see Aria, sitting on her couch still with only her Jacket on. She was fingering herself while watching my clothes be ripped off. Getting off on my being abused. I could just picture Jack laughing at the irony.

The men surrounding me never gave me the chance to picture anything though. Instead, my head was forced down on the dick directly in front of me. It was human, thankfully. I couldn't stand the taste of a batarian dick, though this one didn't taste much better. Forcing himself deep down my throat, I started to relax my muscles. I was expecting a my face to be fucked, instead he started cuming down the back of my throat. The sudden feeling of his seed going down my neck, made me gag a little. For his part, the man just started moving his hips back in forth in a vain effort to keep his dick hard in my mouth.

Once the others had noticed he'd gone limp, they forced him out. Two more goons took his place, each one forcing their dick in my mouth at the same time. I was so busy trying not to choke, that I didn't notice as my hands were being brought up to jerk some of their cocks. Feeling the stiff rods in my hands, I instinctively started jerking them. I could feel the texture of a turain in my left hand, and a batarian in my right.

The two humans in front of me started bickering over who should have complete access to my throat. It wasn't long before one of them activated his omni-blade to stab the other. The group of men behind him just shoved the now dead man outside their circle around me. Now I was only forced to suck on one dick at time. Each one not even bothering to let me bob my head back in forth, only grabbing my raven black hair and thrusting into me as hard as they possibly could.

It wasn't long before my throat and and hands weren't enough. A batarian snuck up under neath me, his friends had lifted my legs up far enough for him to do so. I felt his alien hands group at my breast, and the head of his dick teased at my entrance. Normally, I'd have teased back by gyrating my hips in just a way that his tip would be brushed by my cunt.

Now I didn't have a choice as every man tried to get a hand in and hold me. Unsurprisingly, the batarian slammed into me. Not caring if he took his time or not, he moved his hips as fast as he could fucking me harder harder. If it wasn't for the, now new, dick in my mouth I would have been screaming in pleasure. Despite how these men were using me, I had never known how good it felt to be the center of so many of their attentions.

Finally the goons seemed to ease off a bit and allowed me to jerk my hands freely. The men coming in front of me, let me bob my head to suck their dicks instead of just slamming them down my throat, which I did anyway. Having my pussy and mouth filled at the same time, felt surprisingly good. I made a local note to try and invite Jacob back to the ship. I'm sure his wife wouldn't miss him.

Distracting me from my thoughts, I could feel another presence standing behind me. Unable to look, I could only feel as a particularly large penis was pushed into my ass hole. Finally able to look over my shoulder, I was relieved to see that it wasn't a krogan that stood behind me. It was just a drell, and with as many aliens as I had fucked, odd considering my Cerberus past, I had never imagined that a drell could be so big.

I could tell he wasn't able to fit it all in, the familiar slap of his balls failed to register on my pussy. But I could still feel him inching in, slowly stretching my asshole. Every moment of the alien in my ass made me even hornier. Not even Shepard had been able to stretch me this much. Now with every hole and my hands filled, I felt oddly content. Even after the goons, who were too far gone to wait for an opening, started dripping their cum all over my back and ass.

Finally, after what seemed like twenty-minutes, the line for my mouth began to dwindle. Free of the dicks suppressing my noise, I started moaning in pleasure as the drell was somehow still managing to stay hard in my ass. Even more surprising was the batarian beneath me, who had not only cum once, but twice, and was still going strong.

Wiping the tears and cum out of my face and eyes, I noticed why my line had started growing so short. I licked my fingers clean, as I watched the group of men surround Aria.

"And I told you! No one fucks with Aria!" (**AN **Sorry that had to be thrown in somewhere).

One of her human goons moved closer, "Come on Aria. You want us to have sloppy seconds after Ratch has been in there for so long?"

I could see Aria growing more worried, she hadn't counted on their not to be enough of me to go around.

"Go get another whore from down in the bar then! But if you think about shoving your dick in my mouth, I will personally..." Aria gagged unable to finish her sentence. The human who had spoken before had dragged her off the couch and had shoved his dick into her mouth.

"Oh fuck you aria, you can kill us later," he lifted a bottle of beer in the air to thunders applause, "Who's with me!?"

Every man cheered for, what was probably, the bravest or stupidest human to ever live. Suddenly, every goon grew the courage to finally fuck Aria like she had been deserving. Her jacket was ripped off and she was thrown to the floor in front of me.

"If you fuckers think I'll let you live after this..." again she was interrupted as someone shoved their dick down her throat. I watched as his balls bounced against her purple chin, and her eyes grew red with hate. However, as soon as one of them finally stuck their dick down her pussy, her eyes rolled almost back into her head. Once the dick inside her mouth was removed, I watched as she begged her former employees to fuck her harder.

They pushed her over to me, our faces were now panting in front of each other. Since she was probably having her first actual fuck in a while as well, Aria seemed to completely lose herself in the orgasms. One of them had come up and pushed our heads together, forcing us to kiss while he shot another load of spunk onto our faces.

Finally the group of goons seemed to be finishing. I heard the drell pull out of my ass with an audible popping sound, and soon felt his warm goo riding down my ass crack to pool up on the floor. The batarian, having long ago finished for the third time, simply walked over and had Aria and eye clean off all the juices and goo form his dick. The final group of men finished on top of us, but Aria and I had fallen to the ground, each laying with our backs in a large pool of sperm.

Gasping for breath, I looked to Aria and asked, "So *pant* is that enough for Jack?"

Aria had her eyes closed and her mouth full of sperm and spit, when she tried to reply. Chocking down another swallow, she said, "Never, ever, tell anyone of this and you can have Jack."

Fittingly, after Aria began stirring back to full consciousness, every man in her throne room suddenly vanished. Even the ones who hadn't touched Aria. I watched, still dazed from the massive loads of cum and my orgasms, as she flared a wicked blue biotic field around her fist. The sight of her glowing purple ass, with cum still dripping through the crack seemed to stir yet more lust inside of me.

After a moment more to regain my strength, I finally tried standing up. I could feel myself spinning once I stood straight, still very much woozy from my massive fucking. I tried to find a shred of clothes left, but found that the only thing I would be wearing until I returned to the Normandy, was the very sticky cum that I'd been left with.

Walking back down the stairs seemed to be more of a struggle than it should have been, but after a moment more of rest, I was finally able to walk straight. By the time I had reached the bottom of Aria's steps, and stepped into the door that was stashed below her thrown, I was horny again. Though this time it was strictly for the girl I had been fucked so very hard for.

Stepping into the door way, I was greeted by a sticky sweaty dungeon of sorts. Though this dungeon held only one occupant. She was still completely naked, save for the blindfold, gag, and the single band that held her ponytail in check. As I stepped over to her, I found that her ankles were bound to her wrist with a holographic lock. Her movement wasn't very restricted, as she sat there fucking herself with a holographic dildo that glowed bright in the dark room. What ever she was doing must have been intense, her screams were loud even through the gag in her mouth. And I could see why, her dildo had been vibrating so fast it caused her to squirt halfway across the room.

I smiled as I watched her climb down from her climax, only to try again for another one. Activating my omni-tool, I caused her dildo and chain to vanish. Startled by her lack of stimulation, Jack removed the gag from her mouth.

"Mistress, is something wrong," she said in her usual raspy, but still very sexy, voice.

I walked over to her, making sure she wouldn't hear me until I wanted her to. Untying the know behind her head, I undid the blindfold and let her see me.

"I don't know, Jack. Are you going to behave yourself this time?"

I smiled as her eyes grew wide with fear. She knew she was in for the fucking of a life time, especially after what I went through to get her.

"Come on, Jack. Don't look like that," I said turning my face into a sarcastic frown. "Just think of all the fun we're going to have," that was the last thing I said before smothering her face into my cum stained tits.

* * *

**AN: **Ok so that was a lot of writing. I hope you folks like this chapter though. Like I said before, it's going to get a lot more graphic and a hell of a lot dirtier.

I am rather pleased at how well this story is doing. It gets the least amount of views out of any of my ME stories, but has a much higher fav/review to viewer ratio. So I have to be doing something right here! Or all of you are just really fracking horny. Either way, this story is helping my writing greatly. Now I'm able to describe things in much better detail, both people and environments. As well as being able to write characters better than I could before. It's odd to try and figure out how a character would act in such a circumstance, but I feel I'm doing a rather spot on job! Expect for the whole, ya know unrealistic porn stuff. But hey you wouldn't be here with out that so much appreciated!

As always thank you for reading, and please review/fav to keep this series going. If you would like to give me a suggestion, go ahead and put it in the reviews! Everything is greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **This chapter will take place simultaneously as the last chapter did, it will take place from Shepard's pov. And will have a character based heavily on Lana from FX's Archer. I'll be adding in more Mass Effect characters as well, but so far I've only had suggestions for Kasumi, Garrus, and Jacob. Come on folks give me some more names you want to see.

Again, I don't own jack shit.

* * *

I didn't know exactly what Aria had in store for Miranda, but I hoped she found Jack to be worth what ever punishment she must of been going through. As for me, I didn't have any particular plans left for the evening while Miranda went to collect her bounty. I got back to the Normandy, still empty with most her crew on shore leave, and let our pets run loose for a bit. Went up, showered, then came back to tie up Miranda's sluts. She didn't want them off of their leash for too long. Every night I was too toss them into the XO's quarters, making sure their necks were attached to the wall.

Not that they seemed to mind at all. We had been able to train them to behave incredibly well. And every night, I could hear the squeals and giggles as the fucked each other until sleep finally over came them. Sure enough, as soon as I had closed the door, I heard their wet slobbery mouths licking each other. Still naked from my shower, I thought what the hell. Might as well see what they do alone, I thought as I went to the pilot's chair and switched to forward view to a live feed of the XO's room.  
Ashley and Liara were happily kissing, licking each other's tongue as they each wanted to beg for more. Poor Tali had become their little whipping whore, she was forced down between their legs and was eagerly licking Ashley's pussy while rubbing Liara's clit. Her pink hand looked like a purpleish blur as she rubbed Liara raw. In fact, Tali seemed to be doing such a good job, that both Ashley and Liara were having trouble focusing on keeping their tongue down the other's throat.

Both were forced to break away, I could hear moans down the hall and through a deck, even without the camera. I may never know how, but Miranda had actually managed to turn these three, rather intelligent women, into nothing more than ravenous fucking animals. No one needed any proof of that, a simple look at the way the three looked at their mistress was enough to see the insane lust they held for her. Though I hated to admit it, she even had me wrapped around her little fingers. I'm just glad she only gets off on punishing other girls. It must be her trying to prove she's not just superior by her genetics alone.  
Leaning back in the chair, I just watched as Liara and Ashley moved into a scissoring position. Again, they forced Tali to do their bidding, this time, as they both interlocked their legs and rubbed against their sexes, Tali was spitting and rubbing their clits. She was trying to naturally lube their bodies, in an attempt to make any friction go away. Yet another thing Miranda instilled upon them.

I hadn't been stroking myself, as I somewhat debated doing. After all the fucking the past few weeks, I needed a break. Though I enjoyed every moment of it, Miranda was going to work me down to nothing if she kept at it. At the height of one of her particularly horny days, she had managed to make me cum to the point of shooting blanks. So instead I just sat in the pilots seat, watching the vid as my dick grew hard. All I was doing was passing time until my eyes grew tired and I went to sleep.

Which seemed to be sooner than I had anticipated. Without warning, my eyes suddenly felt heavy and started drooping over my field of vision. Trying to fight it at first, I eventually gave in to my urges and fell asleep in the chair.

I was awoken several hours later by the sound of the elevator activating. The entire cockpit and CIC had gone dark from inactivity. Only the dim light of the floor illuminated my vision. Squinting, I saw as the elevator door closed and headed down to the crew deck. More than likely, it was Miranda returning home. She had probably come in through the air lock, and seeing that the ship was dark, assumed I was in bed already.

Why then, would she be going down to the crew deck.? She should have just been going straight to bed. I checked my omni-tool, the time read 0107. Even if Miranda had managed to steal Jack away from Aria, she would have just taken her to our room and just brought her to bed until morning.

Standing, I reactivated one of the ship's monitors on the CIC. I switched the feed to a camera on the crew deck in the mess hall, empty. Changing it, I found the feed to the XO's room. All three of the girls were now sleeping peacefully, their arms and legs wrapped around one another's still naked bodies. I switched the feed once more to show the main battery.

This time, I saw movement. It was only a shadow moving across the entrance to the battery, but it was confirmation that someone was on board my ship. I switched back to the feed coming from the mess hall. Sure enough, in the top corner of the screen near the entrance to the main batter, I saw a humanoid figure walking back into the mess hall.

Grabbing a pistol, I decided to meet them there. Running up to the elevator door, I pushed the button repeatedly, trying to urge the door to open faster. Once it finally did, I stepped on and hit the button for the crew deck. Checking my omni-tool, I looked to the ship's live feed of the crew deck. Whoever they were, they were searching for something. I watched as the faceless figure checked behind the bar and under the table, before they decided to change venue and check the med bay.

"Now I got ya," I said quietly to myself as the elevator door slid open. Look between my omni-tool's feed of the hall before me and the path to the med bay, I made sure the intruder never saw me coming. Crouching, I slowly stepped forward around the curved corner. Stopping just out of sight, I peered around to see, what I thought to be a women, looking through every nook and cranny of the med bay.

Moving forward, I stood straight with my gun pointed forward. Whoever it was, I had the drop on them. She was bent over, looking through some containers behind the desk, and gave me a perfect line of sight under her skirt at her white thong.

Keeping her in my gun's sight, I said, in a commanding tone, "Hold it, don't try anything," trying to subdue her without any gunfire.

What I hadn't noticed however was that she already held a pistol in her hand, that was hidden from my view. Without so much as a look back, she stood straight and fired at the ceiling light, causing sparks to fly as the lights went out. In the moment of darkness, she had somehow managed to knock my gun from my hand, and now held me at the end of her phalnax with my hands in the air.

Once the emergency lights kicked on, I finally got a good look at my intruder. She was very dark skinned, with emerald green eyes that stared at me intently. She wore an Alliance officer's uniform. It was surprising to find an officer out on Omega. Keeping up with Alliance code, she wore her hair into a pony tail behind her cap. I couldn't help but stare at her. On most people, the uniform made them look flat and dull. Somehow, through some miracle, her body managed to work with the curves of the suit, making every detail about her seem to pop off her body.

She was the first one to speak, "Um, what the hell are you doing?"

Dumbfounded, I starred at her, "What am I doing? What are you doing sneaking aboard my ship?"

Scoffing at my remark, she went back to searching, still keeping her gun trained on me. "I meant why are you walking around the Normandy naked?"

In truth, I had forgotten about my brisk appearance. I had been so caught up with trying to capture this intruder, I never thought to put on pants.

"Who are you anyway?" She asked me, truly unsure herself.

"Um, I'm Commander Shepard. Of the Normandy. You know savoir of Earth, all that jazz."

As soon as I had finished speaking, she knew of her mistake. "Oh I am so very sorry Commander. I had no idea it was you."

Lowering her gun, she tried blocking her eyes from seeing anything I might have exposed. After lowering my hands, I asked her, "And who are you?"

"Oh, uh uh Lt Commander Lana Kane sir, Alliance N7."

Walking out of the med bay, I grabbed a pair of clean boxers Chakawas had put in the drawers for patients. Putting it on seemed to set her more at eaze. I beckoned her to follow me. Which she did, after holstering her pistol.

"N7 huh? Impressive," I said moving behind the mess hall's bar. I leaned underneath and grabbed a bottle of wine. After twisting off the top, I grabbed two glasses and poured myself one and slid the other across the way to her. She walked over, a questioning look in her face as she accepted the glass. "Mind telling me why you're on my ship?"

"That's kind of a long story, sir."

I pulled out the bar stool hidden under the counter, sitting down I swigged some of my drink then looked her in the eye, "I've got time."

"Well, I was on assignment out here to try and set up peaceful relations with Aria and Omega. Unfortunately, when I arrived at her pit of a throne, her and some other girl were in the middle of a massive gang bang," having said the last two words seemed to make her a bit uneasy. I chuckled as she grabbed her cup of wine and downed the whole glass in one swing. Sitting down on one of the stools, she continued talking, "I'm sorry sir. It's been a long day and I've seen some rather unpleasant shit from this station."

I poured her another glass, and watched as she twirled the glass in her hand before downing another half a cup.

"Try finishing the story first. I don't see how you ended up on the Normandy?"

"Well that's were the shit comes in. I got a message from Alliance HQ, they thought you had gone haywire or the Normandy had somehow been stolen. Apparently, pictures of you and, some girl named Miranda, popped up on the extranet."

She pulled out a small data pad and slid it across the bar to me. Looking it over, I saw that the picture showed when Miranda and I had first stepped off the ship with Liara, Tali, and Ashley in tow.

"So what they sent you to see if this wasn't just faked?" I asked, then finished down my glass of wine.

Waiting until I had put the glass back on the bar, she answered, "I was the only Alliance personal on Omega. My entire diplomatic party ended up getting wasted at Afterlife. They're so full of drugs and hookers, I doubt they'll even be coming back."

I looked at her puzzled, "What makes you say that?" I poured myself another glass and took a sip while she answered.  
"They sold the ship we came here in."

Her response made me spit out the wine in shock, which seemed to stifle a chuckle out of her as she watched me clean my self up with a towel. Standing up, she helped wipe off some of the wine that had trickled down my chest. Despite her professional attitude, I could tell when she tried to look me over.

"So, Commander. If you don't mind my asking, what is the Normandy doing out here? Word on Omega seems is your hear to buy some girl."

"Damn, how fast does word travel. That's kind of why we're here."

Her slight smile, turned into a frown. She had apparently expected me to be on some kind of secret mission, that her higher ups hadn't even known about.  
"I'm sorry are you telling me that you used one of the most powerful ships in the Alliance Navy, to hop over and buy yourself a hooker?"

I could hear her voice growing a little tense, her pitch seemed to rise as she spoke. Her hand gripped the glass harder, I thought it might shatter from her grip.  
"No not a hooker. Besides, the Alliance isn't going to miss this ship. We were sitting in dry dock for almost a month before we came out here to unwind just a bit."

She blinked wildly at me, unable to comprehend why I had done something like this. "You mean you and this Miranda bitch, did nothing but sit on a ship for a month? What the hell did you two even do?"

Shrugging, I finished the last of the wine before winking at her, "Wouldn't you just like to know."

"I give up, all men are pigs. I'm calling HQ, they'll probably ground your ass permanently after this debacle."

Turning around in the stool, she activated her omni-tool before standing to walk away. Realizing that Miranda's and my little vacation might be ruined by this girl, I ran up to catch her. Grabbing her arm I turned her around.

"Listen, Lana. When did you join the military?"

"What, two years ago. Why does that matter?"

I relaxed my grip on her, "So you never fought the Reapers. Listen, after some shit like that, all you really want to do is lay back and say 'Fuck it' every now and again. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

She shook her head at me, "So was 'it' those three girls in that room over there?"

Moving closer to her, I gripped her shoulders firmly, "Lana, please. One month of drifting, no one even noticed until they started looking up porn on the extranet."

"Commander, I don't think that is the point," She said, her voice enraged.

"You want to get off of Omega right? Do you know what will happen if you make that call? They're going to come here, pick up the Normandy and you along with it. Then they're going to send you into a 3 moth debrief while you try to explain how your entire party seemed to just vanish into Afterlife. And even if they reinstate you, you'll be back with the same bullshit assholes like you were before. Or you could stick around here, we'll go back in a couple of weeks and everything will have died over."

Her face turned into one of contemplation, she seemed to be considering my offer. "And what exactly would you have me be doing for this time? Watch as you go around and fuck everything with legs."

I put up my hands in defense and protest, "Whoa, now that was just uncalled for. Most of those girls were Miranda's doing. The only reason we're here is because Miranda wanted to get Jack."

"What does she do to you that makes you follow her so willingly?"

Widening my eyes, I looked into her's. She seemed to be mellowing out, the alcohol in her system undoubtedly helping.  
"You really want to know what she does?" I asked, not wanting her to double guess herself later.

"That's why I asked isn't it?"

Without any more response, I grabbed Lana by the neck and threw her cap aside with my free hand. If Miranda could whip Liara into shape in a matter of hours, I was positive I'd have Lana doing back flips by the end of the night. Continuing from the cap, I unbuttoned her uniform, still holding her firmly by the neck. After having her top nearly undone, I moved my hand in and started caressing her breast. They felt massive in my hand, like perfect double d breast that just begged to be popped out and slapped.

Finally, I managed to pull off the remainder of her clothes. Leaning in close to her face, I said, "Do what I say and you won't be punished."  
To emphasize my command, I smacked her ass. The sound echoed off the walls and I was sure it had awoken the girls in the next room. Releasing her throat, I pushed her back a moment to stare at her. She had a perfectly shaped brown body, with curves in every right position. I had left her white bra and thong on, wanting to savoir the image of her just like she was.

By now, Miranda had left leashes nearly everywhere on the ship. It wasn't too long until I found one under the table with a leash attached. Placing it around Lana's neck, I was surprised by how complacent she was being. Whatever had happened with her and her former crew on Omega, made breaking her in seem like child's play. Once the collar was in place, I pulled it and forced her too look me in the eye. I wanted her to know that I was in control and she would have to do as I said.

So I pushed her to her knees, thinking that the best way to start breaking in a new toy would be by forcing her to suck. Once she was on the ground, I removed my boxers and pulled out my now erect member. She never hesitated, jumping her mouth right onto my dick. Since I left her hands unbound, she used her right hand to jerk and twist as her head went back and forth and my dick went farther into her throat. I could feel her tongue dancing around my tip, wildly urging me to cum into her mouth.

Now jerking my entire dick with her hand, she moved her mouth down my shaft to my balls. I watched her suck them into her mouth, only to lick them before having them pop back out with a loud satisfying noise. She continued fondling both my dick and my balls, jerking them hard enough I thought I might be finished right there. When it seemed like I might be finished, she put my dick back into her mouth and bobbed her head back in forth in a wet sloppy blowjob.  
I began to realize that unlike the others, Lana seemed to have too much control over me. Activating Miranada's paddle omni-app, I spanked her brown ass with one hand, while using the other to push her head onto my dick. She seemed almost unfazed by the force of my spank, so this time I pulled her hair, causing her neck to arch back, and looked into her face while I paddled again, harder than before. This time, she felt it, though her reaction was not nearly what I was hoping for.

Growing frustrated, I decided that it was time for a long lasting lesson. Pulling her to her feet, I bent her over the table, much the same way we had placed Ashley and Liara there before. With her hands cuffed and her ass in a perfect position, I swung my hands hard, causing both her and the table to push forward by the force of the paddle. This time she yelped in pain, almost begging for me not to do it again. Looking down, I noticed her thong was practically see through it was so soaked. So after pulling it off her legs, I stuffed it in her mouth commanding her to be quiet unless spoken to.

I swung the paddle again, this time she tried to move away from my range. Trying her hardest to keep her ass down, I placed my finger in her asshole and pulled her back into position. Though this time instead of using the paddle, I instead decided to lighten up and use my hand.

"Every time I spank you, you say, 'thank you master,' understood?" I commanded as I took out the thong from her mouth. Her only response was a dirty look and a plain to see middle finger, trying desperately to point to me through the cuffs restraining her to the table. Reactivating the paddle, I smacked her ass again, causing her to whimper in both plain and pleasure. I did this again and again, until she finally took the hint to say thank you.

"Fuck! Alright, thank you, master," was all she managed to spit out before she was interrupted by another slap to the ass. This time she said thank you again, I slapped her three more times with the paddle to ensure she had gotten it down to memory.

"Next time do what you're told the first time, alright slut?"

Again she shot me a dirty look, followed by two fingers this time. I looked to her and smiled, even if I wasn't able to break her, Miranda would. For now though she was mine for the taking. I grabbed her thong again and stuffed it in her mouth as a gag, then I pulled the chain back to have something to grip onto as I went back around to her rear.

"You're going to learn to fucking listen, or you're going to be punished," I said while slapping her ass again. It was now a bright red, and I could just feel the extra heat coming off onto my hand. I moved my still hard dick, and rubbed it against her pussy. I didn't go in, only tried to tease her into wanting it. My plan seemed to be working, and I could feel her trying to move her ass into me, hoping she would be able to just engulf the dick into her glistening wet cunt. I however had other plans.

Spitting down in between her cheeks, I rubbed it in right near her ass hole. I spit again, trying to ensure it was as lubed as possible. She suddenly realized what I was trying to do. I had to hold her in place as she attempted, foolishly, to wiggle free of my grip. Spanking her ass again seemed to calm her down, but as I started pushing her cheeks over my dick and hot dogged her ass, I heard her try to mumble something at me through her thong. It sounded like 'Don't you dare,' and her look seemed to suggest the same idea.

But I was far past the point of no return. Spreading her cheeks wide, I spit on her hole one more time, before I plunged my dick deep into her ass. To my delight, she moaned a gasp of surprise. This was soon followed by pants of pleasure as I moved my dick slowly, at first, into her brown ass. After I had successfully managed to open her hole wide enough for a proper fucking, I leaned over her pack to be close to her ear.

"This ass hole," I said as I moved my hips back until only my tip remained inside, "Is mine!" I came in as hard as I could, causing her to yet again gasp in surprise. As I grabbed and pulled her hair, I was able to leverage myself better and had a much easier time thrusting my hips. Though she tried to fight it, I could easily tell she was enjoying herself. She seemed to be screaming and moaning as if this was her fist fucking in years. As an N7, this probably was her first time in years.

Using my free hand, I started rubbing her clit. I wanted to feel how wet she was, and I wanted her to know too. Feeling my hand on her clit, and my dick in her ass, seemed to be a bit too much stimulation for her. When she finally started to cum, I had to hold her up by her hips to prevent her from falling to the ground. I could feel the juices running down both our legs, and her exhaustive panting seemed to be sign enough that she was finished for the night.

Though I still wasn't done. I pulled out of her ass, the sensation seemed to please her as she gave a long lustful groan as my dick came out with a satisfying pop. Walking around to her face, I removed the thong from her mouth and replaced it with my dick. I slapped her face as she slowly sucked my dick, though she flinched and winced in pain she didn't resist. After a few more minutes of her careful licking, I finished the job by jerking my cum into the bowl in front of her face. I watched as her green eyes grew wide with pleasure, she couldn't wait for me to finish so she could lick up every drop. I slapped her face again, warning her not to start without my command.

I made sure her restraints were secure, and having had my fill of her for the day, allowed her to eat up her meal.  
Walking out of the mess hall, I looked back to her and smiled, "Welcome to the Normandy, now eat up slut," was all I said before retiring to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, the all out fuck fest between Miranda and Jack.

I've got where I'm going to have this scene go, however I'm working out on where to put Jack into the story as a whole. I kind of want her to be like Miranda and Shep, to just dominate the others. So let me know what you guys think should happen in this kin fest.

As always, I hope you enjoy

This is still from Miranda's pov.

* * *

The look of lust and fear in Jack's eyes was enough to make me cum right there. It just seemed right to have Jack back in my possession, like a long lost dildo that fit just right. Of course, this dildo would need some immediate use to break back in.

Jack and I had first hooked up at Shepard's party, partially due to his sarcastic remarks about our attraction to one another. It was during that night that I learned of my attraction to dominating other women. Though it was Jack's own fault for my now kink filled days. She was the one who egged me to fuck her harder.

It was by far one of the best nights I had ever spent with someone else. We never even slept; instead we spent the hours fucking each other to the point of exhaustion. So after the war, when I really started slipping into my true dominatrix attitude, I asked her to join me. To my surprise, she turned what I wanted to be a lifelong fuck fest, into a one night stand. I awoke to find her gone, my hands chained to the bed, and every credit to my name gone. That's when Shepard and Liara took me in, it wasn't long after that before I had regained my footing.

Now, it was my time for a little revenge. After searching the galaxy, I had finally tracked down the one slut that failed to obey my commands. And I was going to punish her for ever crossing me.

"You know how this works, Jack," I said. Gripping her neck with one hand, I used the other to pinch her pierced nipple. "So we'll skip any pleasantries. You so much as look out of line, and I'll shove a plug so far up your ass, you'll be able to taste it."

"Fuck off, Miranda."

I smacked her across the face, not planning on taking any of her lip. "I was going to bring you back to the Normandy, but I think you need a lesson right here," I said with a smile. Unlocking her from all her restraints, I placed a holographic collar and leash around her with my omni-tool.

"Now, be a good little cum bucket, and lick all that cum out of my ass and pussy," I commanded her as I turned around and shoved her head into my ass. Aria must of trained her well, her tongue dug into my ass with an extreme appetite. She seemed to be sucking the cum, left by the drell's massive member, like her life depended on it. Once my ass had been licked raw, I bent over some more allowing her easier access to my cunt.

To her credit, Jack didn't lack enthusiasm. With my pussy dripping, with not just mine but several other's cum, Jack seemed to be licking it like a melting ice cream cone. And oh how I enjoyed it. Her tongue danced wildly inside me, licking every drop she could manage to find before moving to my clit and licking the entire length of my dripping sex. Groping my ass for grip, she pushed farther inside me with her tongue. With the orgasm building already, I gripped her head with one hand while I used the other to pinch my nipples. Aria's silent cell was suddenly filled with my moans and pants as Jack brought me to orgasm. My legs shuddered as I leaned my head back and let loose a "Fuck yes," moan that even I was surprised by.

My pussy and ass now cleaned, I pulled Jack to her feet. "That was a good start, I see you've been keeping busy in my absence."

I led her out of the cell and into the bustling Afterlife. She seemed momentarily blinded by the bright light coming out of her dark hole. However, once her eyes adjusted, they quickly grew wide with the look of lust. Even though everyone in the bar seemed occupied, the crowd in front of us made a small path for us to walk to the bar a few feet away from the entrance to the cell.

I smacked Jack's ass and said, "Crawl, like the bitch you are."

She dropped to all fours, as the crowd around her cheered and whistled. I led her like a dog, having her move forward to the bar. Once there, I rewarded her good behavior with a smack on the ass, before pulling her up by the pony tail to her feet. Next, I pushed her over the bar so her ass was sticking out for all to see. Pulling her arms behind her, I placed a holographic pair of handcuffs on her wrists. Some salarian gentle men gave me his hand, as I stepped on top of a bar stool then on top of the bar itself.

Now almost all of Afterlife had their eyes on my naked body. I felt a rush of pleasure knowing there were probably some jerking off to the mere sight of me. The crowd now gathered around Jack and I, wanting to know what I would have to say. In anticipation to my remarks, the music died down to almost nothing, even the moans of passionate fucking seemed to stop, albeit momentarily.

"Gentlemen of Omega," I started to say, "I have here a little whore in need of some cock. And I, being a loving mistress, do plan on letting her have all the cock she can handle, and then some."

I heard several cheer to my comment, as the entire bar gave a round of applause to my offering.

I continued, "This is Aria's premiere whore. The one she always saved for her own self amusement. She hasn't had a proper fuck in her in years, now that just doesn't seem right does it?"

The bar responded with a resounding, "NO!"

Kneeling down, I grabbed a bottle of wine from beneath the bar. Taking a deep swig, I finished it with a satisfying sigh. Looking back over the crowd, I said, "Well what are you waiting for? Form a line and fuck her already!"

There was an immediate rush and trample before the first man was able to grip Jack's ass. The rest, all feeling defeated after not having the first go, started fighting over their place in line. Now nearly every whore was with out a client, and all of them looked at me with a slight tinge of disgust. Though I didn't care, my attention was no solely focused on Jack. I watched her, panicking as the first in line shoved his dick down her pussy. Her initial grunt of shock and pain, was quickly followed by pants and moans of pleasure. Watching her getting used like a whore, only made me wetter as I rubbed myself, making sure to keep an eye on the crowd to avoid the same mistake of Aria.

I pulled Jack's hair up, moving her ear closer to my mouth, "You don't cum until I tell you to, understood?" She looked at me through a snarling mouth and a face of pure rage, already close to her first orgasm.

"Fuck you!" Was all she managed before I slapped her across the face. Wincing, she finally gave in and said, "YES! Alright mistress," right as the man behind her shoved deep inside and let his load blow deep inside her. I watched as Jack gritted her teeth, struggling to hold in her urge to cum with him. Without a second thought, the second one in line pushed the first out of the way before shoving his member deep inside her again. I dropped her head on the bar and went back to fingering myself as I watched her.

Amazingly, Jack was able to go through three more men before her will finally broke, "Damn it, let me fucking cum, Miranda."

Slapping her face again, I said, "You better fucking beg, slut."

"God damn it, please let me fucking cum! I can't hold it any more," She said as her face turned red from the built up orgasm.

I waited until the man behind her had finished unloading inside her, her pussy was now filled with the spunk of several men and was dripping into a small puddle on the floor, before I smacked her face and allowed her to cum. The crowd cheered as Jack screamed and visibly shook, finally allowed to release what had been building for so long.

With her pussy being filled with other's cum, the next one in line decided to penetrate Jack's ass. Despite both mine and Aria's best training, Jack seemed to struggle as her ass hole was slowly filled with the man's fairly large dick. The sight of her gritting teeth and groans of pain and protest, only managed to turn me on further. I debated putting my own ass down there, but decided her punishment would be best if everyone of the males in the bar fucked her silly.

After he was finally able to shove his full length into her, the man started stretching Jack's ass out as he fucker her. What started out as shrieks of pain, was turned into moans of lust as she took every inch of his member in her tight ass hole. At long last, Jack was sliding into the submissive self I wanted her to be. Her face laid on the bar, her hands still bound behind her, and her tongue lay out of her mouth panting for more. Every part of her body was sweaty, the water seemed to be sliding along her tattooed self heightening every inch of her like a natural lubricant.

Not wanting her to get dehydrated, I tipped the bottle of wine over and watched as she tried to lick up the stream like a desperate dog. Now I has definitely going to need someone else to stimulate myself. Having had my share of dicks for the evening, I spotted the black quarian with a bandana, that I had tripped over coming into Afterlife. My suspicion of her being a whore seemed to hold true, as she now sat alone at a table looking over her fingers in boredom like the rest of Aria's whores.

My fantasies were interrupted by the loud grunts of the man pulling out of Jack's ass and cuming all over her back. Once he had finished jerking himself and been pushed away, I stopped him before he left. "See that quarian over there?" he nodded in response, "Go over and bring her here to me."

Like an obedient puppy, he did as he was told and went to fetch me the quarian. Looking up from her hands, she spotted me across the room, still sitting on the bar fingering myself. The puppy barely had to say a word as the whore got up and walked over to me.

"What is it you want?" She said with a sneer.

After removing my fingers, and shoving them into Jack's throat to suck on, I put down my legs and let them hang over the counter. Looking over the quarian, I said, "For starters get rid of your attitude. Then, kneel down and lick me till I squirt all over your face."

Placing her hands on her hips, she scoffed at me, "I ain't free."

Suddenly, her attention was drawn to the stairs leading up to Aria's thrown. Finally returning from what ever hole her former goons were hiding out in, Aria walked up to the quarian and smacked her ass. "You are tonight, Kaish," Aria said looking at me, "You give her anything she wants. Hell, she owns you now for all I care."

Aria walked away from the quarian, and straight up to me. Several eyes from the line were watching her ass as she did so. I noticed she had little bits of blood streaking across her otherwise perfect blue body. It seemed to only highten her already passionate anger. Once she reached me, she spread my legs a bit and pulled me in for a kiss while also rubbing my clit. After several cheers and screams from the bar, she pulled away her mouth from mine. To my surprise, I found my tongue instinctively following her mouth as she distanced herself, wanting more from the queen asari.

"I take it, Miranda, that we are now even," She said after pulling her fingers from my dripping wet pussy. I watched her take her fingers to her mouth and lovingly lick them up and down, making sure that every drop juice I left wasn't wasted.

"My lips are sealed, Aria," I said with a wink.

She kissed me again, this time much shorter than the last, before turning back to return to her throne. "Good to hear. Enjoy Afterlife while you have it," She said, shaking her ass with ever step as she did so.

Right as she reached the stairs, I shouted to her, "Feel free to come visit Shepard and I on the Normandy. We'd love to have some guest."

Looking back, she said "I look forward to it," before starting up her stairs.

By this point, Jack had managed to cut the line down considerably. Now people were cutting to the front, just to unload their balls on top of her. They were apparently unable to wait for their turn in her ass. Unfortunately for Jack, her back and most of her body was completely covered in white. The normally decorative tattoos covering her body, were obscured and difficult to make out.

"My, you are a good little cum bucket Jack," I said slapping her across the face again. Turning to the quarian, I pointed to my clit and said, "Kaish, was it? You heard her. Start licking."

Stubbornly, the quarian got down on her knees in front of me. She seemed to curse as I grabbed the back of her blue stringy hair, and pushed her head against my clit. Though obviously angry at me, muscle movement kicked in and her split alien tongue started dancing along my clit. Aside from a different color, this Kaish was much different looking from my Tali. Her hair was shorter than Tali's, coming off her head maybe six inches. And instead of yellow eyes, Kaish's eyes were a brightly glowing blue. The biggest difference, however, was her ample size. One of Tali's unique charms was her tightly bound package that just begged to be opened. Karish had breast almost as big as mine, and an ass of impressive size and bounce.

I moaned as her tongue wiggled at my clit and her fingers went deep into me. She still looked up at me with a slight loathing in her glare, but continued with her job like the true whore Aria trained her to be. Gripping her hair tighter, I moaned again as my clit started to swell close to cuming. Sensing how close I was, Kaish switched one hand to my clit and rubbed it. Her speed amazed me, as I watched her two fingers turn into a little black whirl. Leaning my head back, I let the bliss of the orgasm wash over me as my toes curled and my throat moaned.

"I may just take Aria on that offer to take you."

"Over my dead body," She responded with. With her rude reaction and behavior, I felt obligated to teach her some proper manners. I placed another holographic collar on her and attached the holographic leash to my omni-tool. She looked down, defeated, knowing that she was now mine.

* * *

**AN: **Not done yet, but we're switching to Jack's perspective for the next section.

* * *

As much as Miranda and I hated and fought each other, I could never stop feeling attracted to her. At least this is what I was thinking as the last total stranger in Afterlife finally finished emptying his load all over me. I had now fucked every species seen on Omega. I know I felt several vorcha scurry in between the bigger fucks. Most of the fucks were easy, only lasting a few minutes max. However, the last stranger was a fucking krogan.

Taking him in my ass seemed impossible, and very nearly was. He only managed to get his tip in before he took pity on me and decided to just cum on top of me. Yet I loved every minute of it. Every part of me squealed with joy as the next person in line took his turn to use me, like I was the toy everyone needed to take a turn with. Though I would never admit this to Miranda.

In fact, she seemed so preoccupied with her new quarian whore that I was able to take minute to breathe. I did love Miranda's fuck sessions, but some part of me would never allow for the total submission that she craved. Which is why I left her for Aria, who abused and used me like I loved. But, Aria also let me have any of her whores when ever I so pleased and however I so wished. For a while it was a nice arrangement, now it looked like I would have to set up the same one with my new mistress. I could never be a totally whipped pet.

While Miranda was busy squirting all over the face of Kaish, I took the time to break loose of my restraints. All it took was a controlled biotic blast to shatter the hologram. Keeping in my bent over position, I shattered the omni-collar Miranda placed around me. Now free to move about, I stood straight and let all of the cum from my back and neck fall onto the floor in the very large puddle now under me. My ass seemed to be on fire, and my pussy was beyond sore. Miranda saw none of this, she had her eyes closed as she forced Kaish to lick her ass hole.

I didn't waste any time. Activating my own hologram, I placed a collar and leash around Miranda's neck while simultaneously taking control of the one holding Kaish. Suddenly, Miranda opened her eyes to see me standing there smiling, my red lips curling with look of pleasure. Placing their arms behind them, I made sure they were cuffed and unable to move properly. I then forced Miranda to the floor, pushing her face into the pool of spunk she had forced me in, and made Kaish move into the same position. They both laid there, asses in the air and faces on the ground with their hands cuffed behind their backs. I knelt behind Miranda, smacking her ass while I fingered Kaish from behind.

Afterlife was practically empty now, with every patron gone. Only the whores remained, all in a booth licking each other over like dogs.

"I'm sorry to have dragged you into this, Kaish," I said while slapping Miranda's ass. "But, I'm not going to leave a piece of tail like yours go to waste either. As for you 'mistress'" I said in a sarcastic and sadistic tone, "I'll let you go soon enough, but first I want you to start licking up that puddle."

She hesitated a moment, but obeyed without question. I watched as she licked up the puddle like the bitch she had forced me to be. Though I never told her to, Kaish seemed eager to join in and started lapping up cum as well. She was always hard to control, unless you were me. Eventually, I stopped slapping Miranda and just started fingering myself instead. It was hot to get off to her acting like a well trained bitch.

After a moment more of fucking myself and Kaish, I moved Kaish over so her ass was close to Miranda's. After having her hand released, Kaish took into a doggy position. Activating my omni-tool, I produced a golden glowing double ended dildo in my hand. Knowing exactly what to do, Kaish moved her black ass out of the way and allowed me to shove six inches of the massive toy into her pussy. There were still another 18 left after twisting it in as far as I could into Kaish.

While Kaish moved her ass back, I positioned the toy to go into Miranda's sparkling little cunt. She had no idea what I was doing, still solely focused on licking all the spunk off of the floor. Once I had the toy rub against her, Miranda's eyes grew wide with panic. Lifting herself up, trying to glance behind her, and Miranda fell right back down into the pool of spunk, coating her face in it.

Not wanting to wait any longer, I shoved six inches of the toy down Miranda's pussy as she moaned in pleasure. Now Kaish was back into position, ready to start moving back and forth on my command. There were six inches between Miranda's white cheeks and the Kaish's black ones. After slapping her on the ass, Kaish started rocking backwards, attempting to close the gap between their asses.

Miranda only moaned as the dildo went deeper inside of her. By the time Kaish had trouble moving back, there were only 2 inches left out side of them.

"Come on, let me see you swallow that thing whole between your pussies."

Pushing harder, Kaish was barely able to manage taking in the last two inches herself. At last their asses came together, with a rather loud satisfying smack. I now positioned myself standing over the two and facing the same way as Miranda. Ordering Kaish to fuck, I pushed Miranda's ass back with one hand and held the dildo in place with the other. Then, I pulled Miranda back down the dildo as Kaish came back as well.

I watched them pushing their asses together, moaning as they slowly took each inch back inside of them. After each successful time their asses slapped back together, I rewarded them by giving each a slap to their soar rears. Finally tiring of the same sight, I had the omni-dildo removed. Both of the girls jumped in surprise as their pussies were both suddenly empty.

Another idea peaked in my head. I had Kaish go lay down on her belly in front of Miranda, moving her ass up to her face to much on. While both girls were occupied, I summoned another omni-dildo, this time having it stick to my pelvis like a strap on. Gripping Miranda's ass, I shoved myself deep into her pusy. Her moan was only stifled by the fact that her mouth was buried deep into a quarian's ass cheeks. Both girls moaned as one was filled with a dildo, and the other an alien tongue.

Watching the two girls in front of me fuck, like a hot orgy, seemed almost too much for me to handle. With one hand, I stuck my thumb into Miranda's ass hole as a grip and with the other, I fingered myself through the holographic dildo. Feeling curious, I increased the width of the dildo a little. Miranda immediately responded with another loud stifled moan. I began moving my hips faster now, trying to make her cum as quickly as possible.

"Cum for me you fucking whore."

Amazingly, as soon as I commanded her to cum she screamed her head off and juices started rolling down both of our legs. She fell down, sliding off my dildo, and fell into the pool of spunk on the floor. Exhausted, I fell down next to her on my stomach while Kaish crawled behind me to lick the juices out of my ass.

"Jack," Miranda stuttered through a blissful haze. "If I promise to share my pets with you, will you come back to the Normandy?"

I moaned, partly do to the split tongue loudly licking between my ass cheeks, "I'm not planning on being your obedient little pet. Are you sure you're willing to share the whip?"

Miranda turned her body on to her side to look directly at me, "I'd be happy to for you," she said with a wink.

Turning as well, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss. We didn't use any tongue, just one small genuine kiss.

"Come on," I said, "Let's go see Shepard."

* * *

**AN: **Switching back to Miranda's pov.

* * *

Jack and I walked hand and hand back to the Normandy as equals. We were both cum stained and naked, but equals none the less. Behind us trailed our new little fuck toy, Kaish. I figured Shepard would be happy to have another quarian aboard. She walked with us, not as an equal, but rather with her hands tied in front of her and a leash attached to the cuffs.

It was now almost noon on Omega, I had spent the entire night and most the morning being fucked by Aria's goons and then having Jack fucked in the bar. Now, both of us were begging for a shower and a good rest. I would leave Shepard to handle Kaish, she would just be placed with our ever growing number of fuck toys.

After finally reaching the Normand's air lock, Jack said, "Damn feels like a century since I've been on board. So Shepard and you have really turned the squad into nothing but fuck dolls."

I nodded my head, "You don't know the half of it."

"Damn, Miranda. You must really work him hard to keep up with their needs. Aria only fed her whores buckets of cum at night while having them tied to glory holes."

Pondering for a moment the aspect of using that on my own pets, I responded, "I may have milked him dry a few times."

Entering the Normandy, I was surprised to find Shepard naked on the CIC. He leaned his ass against the rail of the CIC, and held a cub of coffee in his hand. At his feet was some black human girl, whom I didn't know. Jack immediately rushed up to Shepard, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss across his cheeks. Taking careful steps so as not to disturb the girl sucking his dick.

"Good to see you again, Jack," Shepard said with a smile. I pulled Kaish in and allowed him to see our new toy. "I see you brought a new gift, great," He said half-heartily.

"So who's this, Shepard," I asked, after placing my hips on my hands.

"Agent Lana Kane, Alliance N7. Long story, but Miranda I think you and I may have a problem."

I nodded at him and handed the holographic leash to Jack, who grabbed Lana and Kaish and took them to the elevator. "What is the Alliance finally coming after us? Well it was awfully nice of them to send a gift," I said sarcastically.

"She wasn't as easy as it looked. I'm afraid I still lack your special touch. And no I'm not worried about the Alliance, my problem is that..." He stopped suddenly and sniffed. "I see Aria had you busy," He said, finally taking notice of my cum stained body.

"I'll shower with Jack later, for now what's your issue?"

"I know how set you are of keeping your pet's diet as only cum based. However, with there being now what five of them?"

"Ashley, Tali, Liara, and this Lana and the quraian I brought back, Kaish by the way, that makes five yes."

He took a swig of his coffee as I spoke, "I'm afraid I can't keep up to your needs, my love."

I took a step towards him and dropped to my knees. His dick stood in my face, still very much erect. "Oh Shepard," I said rubbing his balls gingerly, "Can't you hold on a little bit longer? I'll find someone else to help you keep up the demand."

Rolling his eyes, he sighed defeated, "Fine, but I'm probably going to need some kind of blood transfusion after this."

My only response to him was finishing the blow job that was already started. All it took was a moment of jerking and the licking of his tip before I was milking his dick for every last drop of that precious cum.

* * *

**AN: **Okay now I'm done! I hope you folks like where this series is going and will continue to leave reviews to help support it. If you don't like where it's going, please tell me why in review form. Every bit helps this story progress. I'll probably drop in some more OCs such as Kaish, as well as other women form various games/universes for your enjoyment. So if you have anyone you want to see pop up in this story, leave a review! I will of course continue to update with Mass Effect characters as well.

I also hope you find the sex to be realistic. I'm trying to keep it a fairly realish level, so I won't have anyone splitting a girl in half with a freakishly massive dick. That kind of turns me off, as I'm sure some of you can agree. That's why if there's ever a krogan, as you might have noticed here, he won't be able to just stick himself anywhere. The same goes for the women, I don't want any to be too massive. The characters will stay as close as possible to their source credit, and any OCs probably won't have breast larger than an E.

As always please review and fav! And thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Last chapter didn't do so well. I'm hoping this one will do better. I'll only continue this series, so long as it's well received on the site. So if you like a chapter, please leave a review and tell me why! Every bit helps me and this series.

I'll be throwing in Kasumi in this chapter. However, the deal with her is similar to Tali. I can't have her without her taking off the hood. So I'll be basing her facial design off of a picture from deviantart. If you'd like a link, this one is not sexually graphic at all, please leave a review or send me a PM saying so.

Now for the part you all care about, we're sticking to Miranda's pov with a small time skip again. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Coming to the Citadel now seemed like a heavenly treat, compared to the stink and stench of Omega. Unlike the former mine, the Citadel gleamed with the promise of progress and order in a chaotic galaxy. On the surface, it was exactly that. However, it too had an underbelly just as raw and dirty as Omega. Ironically, it was this underbelly that I would frequently visit.

Today though, we were docking on the Presidium which simply oozed with the ever so needed cleanliness of the council. I was willing to brave it though, if it meant seeing an old friend. Waiting by the air lock door, I wore a simple black dress and heels. I made sure my breast were shown clearly, almost popping out of the top. The skirt of the dress covered only my ass, and barely at that. If I were to bend over or move into any other position but standing straight up, the entire population would be exposed to my naked rear.

Shepard even dressed to impress now, wearing a black jacket with white trimming. He stood next to me, our arms intertwined like it was just another stroll. Unlike Omega, going around naked in public was frowned upon. We left Jack in charge, giving her free rein to the private cabin and every pet on the ship. Even through an entire deck, we could clearly hear as she pleasured and used all of them.

"So, we're just running an orgy in space now?" Shepard asked me sarcastically.

"We'll run what eve I so choose. We saved the galaxy, Shepard, most everybody is busy fucking in celebration."

"True enough, but how many more pets do you want?"

I turned to him and smiled, "As many as I so please."

Finally, the door to the air lock opened and a small breeze sailed past us as it did. Once fully opened, Shepard and I took a step off the ship and onto the docking bay. Everything seemed to be peaceful and silent, with only the idle chit chat of a small group traveling through the air. It was a vast difference to the chaos shown during the war.

Awaiting us at the end of the dock near the elevator, was an asari. She held up a large holographic sign that hid her body, and read "Commander Shepard & Miranda Lawson." Cautiously, we approached her, and to our surprise, the asari turned out to be the formally famous consort, Sha'ira.

"Ms. Lawson, Commander," She said, nodding in respect to us. "I have been sent by Councilor Tevos to ensure your visit is most enjoyable." She deactivated the sign that hid her from view. Surprisingly, her body was scantly clothed with only a small thong covering her sex and a thin strip of cloth holding up her breast, while also covering her nipples.

Looking her up and down, I asked, "What happened to the former Consort of the Citadel? You've seemed to have been brought down off of your high horse, Sha'ira."

She sighed before responding, "I had some trouble with the law. Since manpower is low, most corrections are now served through some sort of civil service. And of course, Tevos specifically asked that I be her little pet." Spitting out the word "pet," in distaste, she continued, "I'm to show you to a room prepared for your stay. Then straight to the Councilor's office."

"That's kind of you, Sha'ira," Shepard said, "However, we're here to meet a couple of old friends."

"Unfortunately, this wasn't a request. Mistress Tevos has insisted that you see her as soon as possible," Again, she bowed her head in a sign of humility and respect.

Shrugging, I looked to Shepard with a questioning face. Reading my ques, he shrugged back as if to say, "Oh well." Without any options, we followed Sha'ira on board the elevator. One thing I never missed about the Citadel, was the elevators that seemed to last hours. And unfortunately for us, this one was traveling a far ways, to the other side of the Presidium.

"I'm sorry about this, Mistress and Master, but it will take several minutes to reach your lodging. Is there anything I might do to help you pass the time?" She asked, her eyes batting in an adorable begging like manner. Shepard and I both hatched the same idea, even without looking or speaking to each other.

We separated our arms, and focused our attention on the asari before us. She just stood there, arms hanging crossed in front of her, looking at us for a response.

I of course was happy to oblige, "Knees," I commanded coldly.

Without hesitation, she dropped to her knees in front of us. I was almost giddy with excitement. This was the light blue asari whore who had turned both Shepard and I down years ago. Now, she was on her knees like our little whore.

You'd think that after all my pets aboard the Normandy, that I would begin to grow tired of a seemingly endless stream of women and men coming my way. You would think that, but I savored every partner I had. No matter how many numerous encounters, each one still seemed to register as a brand new exciting experience.

By now, Shepard had lowered his pants far enough to spring his massive dick into Sha'ira's face.

"Suck," I commanded her.

She responded with, "Yes, Mistress," before taking his member into her mouth. With one hand, she jerked him from the base to her lips while she rocked her head back and forth. The other hand was busy fondling his balls, rubbing and pinching them slightly as she went. I was impressed, Tevos had given us access to an already whipped whore, who probably had as much experience with men as myself.

Shepard seemed to be loving her as much as I did, his small gasp and moans of pleasure gave away his eagerness to cum. His balls were probably filled at this point, not having been able to unload for the last couple of days. Jack and I had been allowing him to regain his strength, but my pets were now cum starved and growing feisty. As for myself, I just leaned against the elevator wall and pulled my skirt up enough to rub my clit.

It had been a while since I last saw Shepard's dick, or any dick for that matter. The mere sight of it was enough to get me started and going. As her head bobbed back and forth, Sha'ira's tits bounced a bit with every thrust of her neck. Unable to take down every inch, she gagged and smacked as she tried to take him deeper into her throat. Unable to wait any longer, Shepard grabbed the sides of her head and pulled it back off of his dick. And just as his balls began to shoot their hot spunk, I also started my orgasm. With both our moans filling the small room, Shepard unloaded onto Sha'ira's face and tongue. Her normally unblemished and clear blue skin, was not spotted with white cum which she left it laying.

Standing up, she looked to me and said, "We should be near your hotel now, Mistress."

Sure enough, the door opened behind her, just as Shepard and I managed to fix ourselves. Turning around, cum still on her face, Sha'ira led us down a hallway. We passed a stair well on our right that led out onto a magnificent terrace, and headed straight to the first door on our right. Opening it, the consort held out her arm and bowed her head in a welcoming pose.

The room was gorgeous, with a large circular bed with the head board against a magnificent window that took up the entire back wall. Out side, almost all of the Presidium could be seen. The terrace we passed, could be seen below with bustling foot traffic of the busy day.

"I hope you will find everything to your liking," Sha'ira said, as she walked in behind us and shut the door. "I am to stay in your room, until you have further need for me," And with that she walked to the wall on the left and sat down on her knees. She kept her hands laid calmly on her upper thighs, and seemed to be sleeping.

"Well, these whores sure are a class above Omega's," Shepard said sarcastically.

"We can goggle over her and the room later. We still have to meet your old crew," I told Shepard, while closing the door as we left back for the elevator.

Reaching the Purgatory bar seemed like a small victory of its own. Though it was no Afterlife, the bar had a seedy reputation on the Citadel as the place to join in an orgy. However, every now and again, things would calm down enough for one to walk in and have a drink, before being pushed off the table by a couple needing something to bend over.

Once we got past the bouncers at the first door, the sounds of music and sex could easily be heard. It seemed that today, the orgy was being held in the lobby, as several bodies passionately fucked in the corners among piles of vomit and cum. Walking by them, Shepard and I walked through the second door. The deep beat of the club's music pulsated over my body, vibrating every bone in my system.

A couple of hands waved to us at a table next to the stair. There sat Jacob, Kasumi, and Samara, all patiently awaiting our arrival.

Shepard pulled out my seat as I sat down next to Jacob at the table. It was a bit crowded, with all five of us being so close, but it was comfortable enough to order drinks from the naked asari waitress.

It was Jacob who spoke first, "Damn, do you two look good. I was surprised to hear from you again, thought you'd be too busy enjoying some well deserved R&R."

Shepard laughed, "We have, but we've been missing you and Kasumi. I see you were able to find Samara."

It was Samara who responded, "I've been frequenting this establishment for a while now. It seems comforting to be surrounded by the loud noises, reminds me almost of battle."

"You don't actually miss all the fighting, do you?" I asked, puzzled.

"No, but some part of me still yearns for the thrill associated with victory over one's enemies."

Laughing, I responded, "I know how that feels. So Jacob, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. After Cole kicked me out, I've been shaking up with Kasumi."

Breaking her silence, Kasumi interjected a comment, "And it's truly been a blast the past few months," she said with her all too familiar sarcastic charm.

I smiled and said, "Shepard and I have been given, pretty much full run of the Normandy. She's practically empty now, save for us and a few others. All three of you are welcome to come back aboard and stay for a while."

"I would like that," Said Samara.

Jacob looked at me with a face of slight worry, "There aren't going to be any more suicide missions this time, are there?"

Shepard responded, "Not unless you really want one."

Laughing heavily, Jacob said, "Alright, I do miss the old girl."

"About damn time. The only thing I've had to do on this station is Jacob. I need a change of scenery," Kasumi pronounced to the group.

We all laughed at her comment, even Samara had a chuckle. When our drinks finally arrived, I held up my glass to toast, "To old friends." They all responded with a clink on all of our glasses.

We spent the next few hours having a few drinks and talking. Shepard and I hadn't seen these faces in far too long, and Purgatory seemed like the best chance to catch up on lost time. That was, until more people started showing up. Soon the bar was filled with sweaty bodies of all species, and with them the inevitability of sex. Soon the bodies were overflowing the dance floor, and then people started fucking on the stairs. It wasn't long until a large group of asari started scissoring right next to us, pushing us from our seats.

Defeated, we decided to simply finish our discussion back at the hotel room given to us by Tevos. Leaving Purgatory seemed as challenging as walking through Omega, with bodies now littered everywhere. Even on the hovering catwalks, there were asari strippers all passionately making out and fingering.

We reached the elevator at last, and seemed to reveal in the silence. None of us spoke, wanting to enjoy the minutes of peace after the loud orgy we had just left. It was at this time that I noticed what Samara had decided to wear, unable to see her properly in the dimly light bar. Instead of wearing her already sexy normal suit, she wore a different one. This one was of the same color and material, but there was a sever lack of it. The suit was only a thin v shaped strap that went over her nipples, and met up down at her naval, before going around her sex and ass crack to meet the other end on her back. She still wore her trade golden face ornaments. But I was unable to truly look at them, my eyes being totally engrossed by her massive breast. It amazed me that I hadn't noticed her outfit until just now.

I guess I had been so focused on Jacob, who was also rather under dressed compared to Shepard and I. He wore only a pair of jeans and shoes, and a tight plain black shirt that showed everyone of his bulging muscles. I could see his jeans bulging with a massive girth, his eyes darting back between Samara and myself.

Kasumi, dressed just as she normally did, with a black suit and hood with gray trimming. Though now in the privacy of the elevator, she removed her hood and shook her hair loose. This was the first time I had gotten a good look at Kasumi's face, and it was rather stunning. She had very little make up on, only her signature purple lipstick line running to her chin, and a purple eye shadow that brought out her stunning brown eyes. Her hair was as jet black as mine, but had a large dark purple streak that ran from the front of her head to the back.

Shepard looked a bit stunned at Kasumi's hood removal. I had to admit, it struck me as a bit odd as well. However, what ever shock I had, was quickly pushed away as she stood in front of Jacob and pulled him in for a kiss. The three of us watched them for a moment, passionately swapping tongues in their mouths. Continuing to toy with us, Kasumi unzipped Jacob's pants, revealing his massive dick pointing out.

His sheer size was almost the length of Shepard's, though short by a few inches. What he lacked for in length, he made up for in width, easily being much rounder than Shepard's. It seemed amazing that Jacob had even kept that thing in his pants, let alone out of my sight for so long. While Kasumi kissed him, and started jerking him simultaneously, I walked over and dropped to my knees in front of him. Eager to have that black dick down my throat.

Pulling away for air, Kasumi looked down at me and smiled, "Eager are we?"

I didn't respond, instead I just gripped the base of his dick and put my mouth on the tip. Taking my hint, Kasumi dropped down beside me. I focused on Jacob's shaft, licking his dick up and down, meanwhile Kasumi started sucking his balls. Jacob had his hands placed at the back of our heads, pulling our hair lightly. He seemed to be enjoying himself as much as we were enjoying him.

Looking behind me, I found that Shepard had made himself busy. Instead of moving to her, Shepard pulled Samara over to him, which she followed willingly. He pulled her close to him, his hand wrapped around the front of her throat. With her magnificent blue ass to his pants, Shepard slid his free hand around her waist and into her suit. He didn't bother to take off the little bit of clothing, instead opting to finger the milf pussy under the clothing. Samara seemed about to burst at Shepard's slightest touch, her arms moved behind her and gripped his thighs in much need of something to grab on to. I watched as she gasped, an orgasm already ready to burst forth from her.

Suddenly the elevator stopped on our floor. We hurried down the public hall way, stripping off more of our clothing as we did. By the time we reached the door, Kasumi and I were without any clothes, while Shepard and Jacob struggled to remove their pants. Once the hotel door opened, we were immediately inside. Samara jumped and wrapped her legs around Shepard, while Kasumi and I took turns pulling and kissing Jacob towards the bed.

I stopped for a moment, remembering we hadn't left our apartment empty, and looked to Sha'ira still sitting on the ground. Looking over to her while Jacob kissed me, I curled my fingers in a sign of "Come here." She obeyed without hesitation, and joined in with me and Kasumi.

Soon all six of us were in bed, ready for the real fun to begin.

**Bob's AN: And that's the end of the original author's story. He had started writing the next chapter, so I'll be working along with that. But first, EDITING! Reading through the first two chapters, I noticed several mistakes that will need to be fixed. I hope you all still enjoy the story though, and will of course leave reviews. This is my first project, hopefully it won't be the last**


End file.
